Needful Revolution
by TheSealer
Summary: Sequel to 'THE NEEDLESS AND THE MAGE'. Someone is taking away all the Fragments, leaving Needlesses powerless. Now it is up to Blade, Eve and the rest of the team to stop Needful. Rated T for swearing and death.
1. The Needful Attack!

**NEEDFUL REVOLUTION**

**(Bold)** Author Notes.

"_Italic" _thoughts.

_Italic and centered_ transitions.

**«Bold»** Words on Kuchinashi's board.

**«****Bold and Underlined****»** Words crossed out on Kuchinashi's board.

**Summary: Set almost 4 years after the prequel 'The Needless and the Mage'. Before Blade and his crew are called back to Madora, a new adventure awaits. This is entirely a Needless fict. Once it was called Needless Extermination, but I changed the title and the plot a little.**

**Cruz/Yamada will only show up close to the end, to help beat the bad guy. Solva, Teruyama, Aruka and Seto may also appear. The former Pretty Girl Squad and Disk will definitely starring in this fict. The main characters such as Gido, Eve and Blade will appear. Well, duh, they're the main characters, remember? Now enjoy and review**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Needful Attack!**

The barren, ravaged land of the Black Spot could never grow anything more than a few dried out weeds here and there. The destroyed or much damaged buildings completed the scenario of complete post-apocalyptic world.

In the corner of the Black Spot not very far from sector 533, there was a cafe run by the 3 former members of the Pretty Girl Squad. The small establishment had several pictures of the late Riru Rukakouji. The three girls running the establishment had grown up in the last four years, especially Mio. No longer a small girl, she was entering puberty at a steady rate and had matured a little. Though she still carried her teddy bear with her (or is it a bunny?) Before the Needless Team returned from Madora, Negi turned Mio's Pactio card back into a stuffed animal. Since Negi wouldn't be around in their time, the card would be useless.

Kuchinashi was at the cash desk, while Setsuna cleaned up a table. It was the middle of the day and yet no clients. Setsuna sighed from boredom:

"Not a single client the whole day." – Kuchinashi wrote something on her board and showed her friend:

**«You miss the old days?»**

"Nope, I just miss some action. Maybe we should start going on missions like Cruz used to do." – Setsuna suggested. The blue-haired mentioned the boy's name with no hesitation. Kuchinashi had moved on from the whole crush-on-Cruz fiasco.

**«Speaking of the devil, any news on his whereabouts?»**

"Nope." – Setsuna replied. Nearly 4 years ago, two weeks after they returned from the Madora adventure, Cruz moved away to another section of the Black Spot. He didn't say why. Ever since then, nobody of the team had seen him.

**«You don't think he's dead, do you?»**

"No, he can take care of himself, now. Remember how he stopped us three, just by thinking it?" – Setsuna recalled. That memory wasn't exactly pleasant. She had never felt so helpless like that time, even knowing their opponent was Cruz. Evangeline had forced Cruz to test some of his new learnt powers on the 3 girls.

The doors opened and three hooded figures came in, all of them wearing white masks with black lines. Mio came down to the café in that moment with her teddy bear (bunny?).

"Welcome to the _Cheap, Fast and Sweet._" - Setsuna greeted as polite as she could be. No matter how many years had passed, she still wasn't very used to this new style of addressing to someone. The cloaked strangers didn't answer with words. One of them rapidly took off his cloak and tossed it at Setsuna. The other two quickly moved against Kuchinashi and Mio.

"A fight, hu? So much for my boring day. Dean Drive: Fox Hound!" - Setsuna ran to her opponent and punched him in the chest, sending him flying into a wall outside. But he quickly recovered and was ready for another round. Setsuna felt strange when attacking; she had ran fast but not as fast as she used to.

"_Weird._" - she thought to herself before her nemesis when to attack her.

Kuchinashi was using her Maiden's Restriction to paralyze her rival, but its effect seemed somehow weakened. It was as if her Fragment had lost power. Not only that but the more time it passed, the weaker her perfume got.

"Needless without their powers are nothing." – her enemy mocked. Kuchinashi frowned and replied.

**«Is that so? Take this. Crown Marionette!»**

Kuchinashi used a different fragrance to take control of his body, but it didn't work. The man proceeded to constantly hitting her with quick strikes of fists, like a ninja.

Mio was also noticing that something was wrong. She still had her supernatural strength, but she could tell she felt weaker. As if her Fragment was losing strength. Her teddy bear (bunny?) felt heavier, even though she had always been able to carry it easily.

"You may be tough small fry, but you're too slow for me." – the third man taunted Mio. And it was true; whenever she tried to hit him, the man just kept dodging like a ninja. Mio had an idea!

"Hot Bunny!" - she threw her teddy bear (bunny?) at the enemy, who didn't bother to dodge such harmless looking projectile. Big mistake! The man fell on the floor, crushed to death by the crashing weight of the stuffed animal.

"Shit! She took out Toru!" - the one fighting Setsuna grunted. The blue-haired girl kicked him in the face, knocking him down, for now. Kuchinashi was out cold, beaten by her opponent. Setsuna ran to help her friend, while ordering Mio:

"Mio, these guys can weaken our Fragments. You have to get out of here!" - Mio shook her head, with teary eyes. She didn't want to abandon her two Onee-chans. - "I'll delay these two. Mio, you have to go! Look for help, please."

Mio finally nodded and picked up her teddy bear (bunny?). One of the remaining attackers tried to follow her, but Setsuna used her speed to stand in their way.

"You're gonna have to go through me, first. Dean Drive: Black Bird!"

_In a solitaire church in Sector 533…_

"It's hot! It's hot! It's hot!" – Eve constantly moaned, in the kitchen. The day was unbearably warm. Eve was slightly taller after 4 years. Aside from slightly balder, Gido didn't change much and Blade… well, he surely hadn't changed a bit.

"Eve, shut the hell up." - Blade barked. – "You're making it hotter!"

"But it's hot. It's hot. It's hot…" – she continued complaining.

"Eve…" – Blade outburst was silence by Gido.

"Blade, you be quiet. I'm trying to read something important here!" - the old doctor scowled aggravated from his room. Seeing everyone against him, Blade chose to remain quiet and looked outside the window. These last few days were a complete death by boredom. Nothing crazy happened anymore and the heat didn't make it any better.

"You know, I kinda miss everyone else y' know." – Eve confessed in a murmur. – "Solva, Seto, Disk…even Uchida. And Yamada, especially Yamada."

"Yeah, I know." – Blade said absently, keeping his gaze on the outside. Suddenly, his eyes went wide and he stood up like he had sensed something.

"What is it Blade?" – Eve asked, confused.

"There's something coming. I can feel it. I can smell it." – Blade said. Then the unexpected yet totally expected happened. Blade grew a wolf's left ear on his head! Then a right ear, then a tail.

"What the…" - Eve gasped, then realizing what was happening. – "Oh, crap!"

"Mio-chan is back!" - Blade yelped, before running out of the church like a quadruped. Eve followed him, exasperated. Blade was outside, wagging his tail at Mio. The girl was panting and crying.

"Eve Cannon!" - Even used her drill-arm to swat Blade away. - "Quit playing around, Blade. Can't you see she's crying? What's wrong, Mio?"

"It's Setsuna and Kuchinashi. They were taken by them." – Mio whined. They brought the whining girl in and Gido gave her one of Eve's drinks (that was the only thing they had in the fridge at the moment). Mio explained everything, including the strange thing about their fragments getting weaker by the second, during the fight. When she was done, Blade threw his head back and roared:

"Nobody fucking messes with Mio and gets away with that!"

"Wait a minute Blade." – Gido said. He turned back to Mio. "Are you sure your powers just felt weaker? Don't you think they were like 'disappearing'?"

"No…why do you ask?" – Mio questioned. Blade and Eve also turn to the doctor, expecting an answer.

"I've been getting news that in the other Black Spots, the Needlesses are disappearing. When they reappeared, they no longer had any powers." - Gido revealed, which surprised the three Needlesses.

"But how, there's a Needless on the loose with the power to cancel out all other Fragments?" – Eve asked.

"I don't think so. It's bigger than that. It's an all group who calls itself the Needful. They capture Needlesses in secret and then let them go, completely powerless. However, the Needful can only weaken Fragments of Needless close by. After a while, the effect wears off. Nevertheless, they also have been abducting Needlesses. Whatever they do to their prisoners, they somehow strip them of their Fragments, forever." – Gido explained.

"Then Kuchinashi and Setsuna are gonna lose their powers for good?" – Mio asked frightened but Gido didn't answer.

"Were your attackers wearing with masks with black markings?"

"Yeah." – Mio nodded.

"Then, it's them, the Needful." – Gido sighed. – "So far, they only attacked the other Black Spots, one at the time. But now they moved to this one."

"Will you please help me save my Onee-chans?" Mio asked.

"And risk losing our powers for good, just to save Stripes and Laces?" - Blade retorted, referring to Setsuna and Kuchinashi by their panties. - "Sorry, Mio. No can do."

"Please, Onii-chan!" - Mio pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Blade's eyes spin out of control. They stop when his pupils are shaped like hearts and Blade's mouth unleashes a torrent of coins.

"Hell yeah! Let's go get 'em!" - Blade picks Mio up and puts her on the top of his head with her panties touching his hair. – "Dean Drive Fox Hound!"

Blade takes off with Mio. Eve just stares until she gets she was left behind.

"Hey, wait for me!" – she calls out, getting her motorcycle and speeding off after the lolicon priest.

_Meanwhile, in the depths of the destroyed Simeon building…_

The two surviving Needful brought Setsuna and Kuchinashi chained up and unconscious to the hide out. Their master, Hitsuyō, was also hooded and wearing a white mask, though his clothes were more fit and his mask had the left side marked with red lines and the right side had dark lines. His left arm was always covered with a long shoulder-length glove. Despite been the leader of the Needful, he was shorter than a full grown man. In fact, he wasn't even an adult. His voice was still young. The Master had recently turned his 17-years-old. After been granted passage by the guards, both man bowed down before their master.

"Hitsuyō-sama, we managed to bring two of the girls you requested…" – one of them said.

"And yet you failed to bring the smallest, haven't you?" – the Left Hand asked rhetorically. Both Needful didn't answer for they knew their Master already learned the truth.

"Also Master, Toru didn't make it." – one of them replied, with a tone of sadness. The Master groaned silently. The death of a follower was always something that bothered him. Unlike Arclight, Hitsuyō actually cared for the sake of his subordinates. – "We managed to bring his body back."

"Good. Does he have any family working in our movement?" – Hitsuyō asked.

"Yes. You want us to notify them?"

"No, I'll do it myself." – the Master answered. Then he looked at the two captured girls, Setsuna and Kuchinashi.

"Master, will you be taking away their Fragments now?" - the other man asked.

"No, I'm saving them for a little show. Take them to the dungeon. Next, prepare Toru's body for his funeral. I will attend." - Hitsuyō commanded. It was the least he could do for the fallen Needful. – "One more thing, who did this to your comrade?"

"The pink haired piece of shit." – both man groaned in despise. That answer caught Hitsuyō surprised. He felt nervous for a while:

"Very well, dismissed."

"Yes, Hitsuyō-sama." – the man exited the room. Hitsuyō took a deep breath, regretting a bit the fact that he would have to swear to kill Mio to avenge his fallen servant, as a courtesy to Toru's family. He would be sick with the idea of killing a little girl…but it would be necessary, to assure the bright future he plans would come true.

That day he had sent seven teams to bring a few more Needlesses, besides Setsuna and Kuchinashi, for tomorrow's _show_. But now all teams returned to the base. Hitsuyō looked at a dark corner of the room until the doors opened again and a solitaire figure came in. It didn't bow down before the leader, but Hitsuyō knew that person respected him above everyone else.

"Hitsuyō-sama, my Master." – the hooded person with a mask said. This one was a young woman in her 19-years-old, slightly taller than her master. Her clothing was a sort of ninja uniform, with two swords attached to her back, crossed like an X. Her white mask had red lines all over it, making her higher up than the other Needful, working directly beneath the leader, Hitsuyō. – "We have all the captured Needlesses down below. Do you want to deal with them now?"

"Not for now, Naye." – Hitsuyō answered to his second-in-command with a smile she could not see through his mask. Naye smiled too, though he knew she was smiling. Hitsuyō was her life and she would do anything he requested her to do. He was her master. The man who was granted the power to make the life in the Black Spot more bearable. The power to punish all of those Needlesses for their ingratitude and cruelty.

* * *

**I only own the Needful, Naye and the name Hitsuyō. His secret identity (which I DON'T own) will be revealed soon. I appreciate many reviews even if they're bad. By the way, that 'Hot Bunny' line of Mio was a 'Hot Potato' pun. I know it sucks and it may be out of Mio's character, but I told you the girl has grew up a little.**


	2. Enjoy the Show

**NEEDFUL REVOLUTION**

**(Bold)** Author Notes.

"_Italic" _thoughts.

_Italic and centered_ transitions.

**«Bold»** Words on Kuchinashi's board.

**«****Bold and Underlined****»** Words crossed out on Kuchinashi's board.

**Chapter 2: Enjoy the show**

One thing was to have the café abandoned and unguarded. The other was the street to be empty and desert, too. The loli-lover priest, the doppelganger with no memory to remember names and the pink-haired girl with super-natural force were the only ones around.

"Er…who were we looking for, again?" - Blade asked.

"For Setsuna and Kuchinashi." - Mio recalled.

"Oh, yeah. Stripes and Laces." - Bade remembered now. He had been too distracted, staring at Mio's skirt.

"You won't find them here." - a female voice said. The trio looked up. Blade beamed up, in hope it was a little girl. His hopes died when he learned it was a nearly full grown woman, standing on the roof of a house. She was wearing a black cloak and a red-lined white mask. She took off her mask, revealing her short blond air and grey eyes.

"Who are you?" - Eve asked.

"The name is Naye. I'm showing you my face because it is an honorable way to introduce yourself to your enemies." – the young woman said, before putting the mask over her face, again.

"Oh" - Blade said, sighing in disappointment. - "You're just an old hag."

"Old hag!?" - Naye growled. If she didn't have a mask, they would see a vein popping up on her forehead - "I'll have you know that I'm 19, you dumb-ass priest!"

"You! You're with the guys who took my Onee-chans away!" - Mio squealed, angry. She made a frog jump to strike the woman. – "Mio-chan Ribbit Rocket!"

However, during the jump Mio felt her Fragment's power fading away and fell on the hard ground before her strike could connect with the woman. Mio landed upside down, with her panties completely visible. Eve went to help her.

"Stupid girl! Did you think…" - the woman was cut off by Blade's attack.

"Eat this, old hag!" - Blade shouted with a wicked grin, jumping in the air. He punched her face with all his might. The woman fell on the ground but quickly recovered, her head steaming.

"How dare you punching me while I was speaking?!" – she roared. - "You don't know how to treat a lady nor to fight honorably!"

"That punch was for hurting Mio-chan, you bitch!" - Blade grinned maniacally. He then ran to Naye and gave a gently patting on her head. – "And this is for allowing me to see her panties."

Eve, Mio and Naye sweatdropped for a second. Then the ninja woman kicked Blade in the crotch, making him fall in the ground whining in pain.

"Well, he had that coming." - Eve said sweatdropping, looking at the apparent flawless priest writing in pain laying the ground. Naye jumped back to the roof of the house.

"If you want to see you sisters again" - Naye directed this to Mio. - "go to what's left of the Simeon building. There will be a great party there and everybody has been _invited_."

With that said, the ninja went away, quickly jumping from roof to roof. Mio headed to Blade who was still in pain.

"Onii-chan, we have to go there! Setsuna and Kuchinashi must be with them." – Mio begged to Blade who was still lying on the ground, eyes semi-closed.

"Mouth to mouth…" - Blade mumbled through gritted teeth.

"I'll handle this. Yamada showed me a trick to wake him up." - Eve came closer to Blade's ear and whispered on his ear. – "Blade, the ninja girl promised naked 5 year old girls with knee-socks and shoulder-length gloves if we did as she said."

"FUCK YEAH!" - Blade stood up roared his flame fragment, shooting fire from both his fists. – "Hell yeah! Let's go fuck with 'em!"

Blade took off with a crazed smirk on his face and drooling. This time, he left Mio behind. Eve handed the girl a helmet.

"Come on! Hop in." – both girl went on Eve's bike.

_On the meeting place…_

There was a crowd around the dome of rock that looked like Sweden cheese. That area had remained abandoned and deserted following Arclight's defeat and Simeon's retreat. Everyone was murmuring about one or another subject related to that _invitation_:

"This is just like that Arclight's motherfucker."

"These cloak guys just showed up and told us to go here if we gave a damn about our lives."

"Guess those creeps did invite everyone else here." - Eve said. The trio was among the crowd.

Right then, a group of people all in black cloaks and white masks appeared on one of the lower holes of the dome. One of them, the smallest of all, had a white mask with red lines on one side and black on the other. Naye was right at his side. The small young man announced in a youthful voice. A few more dozens of people in black cloaks and white masks appeared around the crowd, making sure nobody would leave just yet.

"So, there are dozens of these little shits." – Blade muttered. – "Why am I having a _déjà vu_?"

"Welcome, Residents of the Black Spot! It is an honor to have so many guests to see our revolution sprouting in this Black Spot as it did in so many others before." – his voice could be heard in every corner of the crowd like he was speaking to a microphone. – "I am Hitsuyō and these are my subordinates, the Needful. You must be wondering why you've been summoned here, but let's first go through a History lesson."

"When the Second Christ died, his powers – the Fragments - were spread through Humanity. Every Fragment went to one and one human only. Those people are now what we call Needlesses. The Second gave his powers away so that Humanity could know peace. But sadly his last action only made things worse. The Needlesses were meant to help us finding a better life. But instead of that, they steal, kill and threaten us with their abilities. Adam Arclight even thought himself to be a God and performed a Needless Hunt. This world would be better without any Needlesses."

Many of the people listened closely. In the Black Spot, if you were a Needless you would have your life granted by preying on the weak. There wasn't a single person, even some Needlesses, who were not harassed, hurt or even tortured by Needlesses. Others in the crowd didn't like what they heard.

"What is that little shit saying about us?" – Blade roared under his breath. Hitsuyō carried on:

"A man can train to become stronger, but no matter how strong he becomes, he could never compete with a Needless. How many of you have to hide and run because of Needless? How many times you had live in fear and despair, afraid that a Needless appears in your houses and murders you?"

More people in the crowd continued to whisper in agreement. What the stranger was saying was the truth about the Black Spot ever since its creation. However, someone more interested or more doubtful asked:

"That may be true, but what can anyone do about that?"

"I'm glad you ask." – Hitsuyō said. – "When I was a boy, I grew up in a mountain with my parents. We lived isolated from the rest of the Black Spot. Until one day a fire Needless came. First, she burned my parents to death…and then, she burned my face beyond repair. Ever since then, I've been forced to hide behind a mask. That tragic event began my quest to rid the world of Needless."

"The Black Spot was not forsaken by God, for He has granted me the power to eradicate this threat. My servants, the Needful, can weaken Fragment, making a fight with a Needless more just. I, however, have the power to take away a Needless Fragment, forever."

Whispers and murmurs of disbelief circled among the crowd. Blade gave the leader of the Needful a snigger:

"A small fry like him taking away someone's Fragment? Yeah, right!"

"That creep is crazy." – Eve said. Mio however looked concerned at Hitsuyō. There was something in him that gave her the willies.

"Since many of you look skeptical, I'll give you a demonstration." - the Hitsuyō gestured to some of his guards. They jumped from the hole into the darkness of the dome and returned soon after with five chained and hooded people. The largest of them was brought before the Hitsuyō and their hood was thrown back. Many in the crowd either gasped, roared in hate or began throwing rocks at the new revealed figure. It was a tall, muscular man with a thick white beard and short white air. The man was in his mid-forties and was most commonly known as…

"Ice Strom, the leader of Overlord, the Needless army who live from looting our citys, old allied of Adam Arclight and one of the most feared and hated Needlesses this Black Spot has ever known." – Hitsuyō spoke, which angered the crowd even more against Strom.

"Ah, BOO yaselves!" – Strom spat at the crowd. Two Needful unchained Strom.

"To make this fair and square, I'll give him a fighting chance." – Hitsuyō. Strom imediately began to attack:

"Vajra Cruel Fist!" – Strom attacked with a rain of bign ice spikes, but none of them hit Hitsuyō. The Needful leader just stood there, not moving. It was as if the psikes were deliberately avoiding.

"_What's this? I can't force my ice to strike him?"_ – Strom thought, confused. – "Well, no matter. Gokumon Eryouju!"

A tree of ice riased up below Hitsuyō, trapping him inside. Many people in the crowd gasped as Strom laughed cruelly.

"What do you have to say about that? AH! AH! AH? Say what?" – Strom shouted when he saw his ice tree shattering and Hitsuyō walked towards the Needless unharmed. – "My ice is unbrekable! What are you, bastard?"

Hitsuyō grabbed the much taller man forced him to kneel. The young man touched Strom's forehead with his thumb. The ice Needless moaned in slight pain and fell half-uncouncious. Strom tried to get up and attack Hitsuyō again:

"Vajra Cruel Fist!" – this time, the attack didn't come out. Strom tried again, but nothing. – "What have you done to me?"

"I removed what you were unworthy of possessing, your Fragment." – Hitsuyō answered simply. He then turned to the crowd - "My friends, you have now witnessed the truth. I'm here to make the Black Spot a better place. You all have been tormented by Needlesses. I'm giving you a chance to join me and liberate our land from the cruelty of those mutants. Join me, and you'll never have to be scared again. Join me and we will build a new Black Spot!" – Hitsuyō finished his speech. Slowly but surely, more and more people began shouting in approval and cheering. Naye was blushing deeply, admiring her master.

"Hitsuyō-sama makes the cutest speeches." – she sighed, with a dreamy face. This made the other Needful around to sweatdrop.

"Lieutenant Naye, don't forget that Hitsuyō-sama is still underage. That's considered…" – the Needful shut up when Naye gave him a murderous look.

"Next on the list." – Hitsuyō said, after Strom was chained back and taken by the two Needful that unchained him. This time, Naye took off the hoods of two others. Mio gasped terrified; there stood Setsuna and Kuchinashi, chained and muzzled.

"Meet Setstuna and Kuchinashi, members of the Simeon Girl Squad, the elite who assisted Simeon in making our lives miserable." - the Hitsuyō announced loud and clear. The crowd began another torrent of 'BOO!' to the two girls.

"It's my Onee-chans!" – Mio whined to Blade.

"Hold it, Mio. If we just crashed in there, our Fragments wouldn't work against all of them. If that short-stuff gives your sisters a fighting chance we could jump there once they unchain them."

"Oh, God damnit! Is that your plan?" – Eve growled. Before Blade could growl back, Naye took off the hoods of the other two, revealing a little girl with dark brown hair, wearing big glasses. The other one was an unknown man. Both of them were also muzzled.

"It's Kanna-chan!" – Blade roared. Recognizing the little girl. – "OK, change of plans!"

Blade grabbed both girls and made a crushing jump into the spot. The jump made dust to raise in the small crater, where the priest carrying the two girls.

"_It's the Mr. Priest!_" – Kanna thought.

"Sorry to crash in to your party, bastard! But I'm taking Kanna, Laces and Stripes back with me!" – Blade roared. Then Kuchinashi and Setsuna made roaring sounds, angry that Blade still called them by those knicnames.

"Adam Blade, is it?" – Hitsuyō asked. Blade raised an eyebrow, wondering how that smug brat knew his name. – "You're more famous than you think."

"Hitsuyō-sama!" – Naye shouted. She drew her swords andp ut herself between her beloved master and the intruders. The other Needful did the same.

"No, stand down Naye. We have nothing to fear from the last Clone of the Second." – Hitsuyō dismissed.

"I've heard about you, prick. You've been kidnapping all the little girls of the Black Spot, like Kanna-chan over there, making them wear masks and lick their bodies while you watch, night after night." – Blade acused.

"Say what?" – Hitsuyō said and he and everybody else sweatdropped.

"Those are some pretty brave words for a little shit like you!" – Blade retorted with a smirk.

"You take that back, you son of a bitch!" – Naye roared, fire burning in her eyes – "How dare you insult Hitsuyō-sama?!"

"That's enough, Naye." – Hitsuyō said. Blade looked at his opponents. There were five of them, including Hitsyuō and Naye. With Eve and Mio at his side, they might get a chance to free all the girls.

"Now let's rock! It's 3 on 5, but you'll lose anyway." – Blade bragged.

"Don't you mean 1 on 5? In case you didn't notice, your entrance just now knocked down your companions." – Hitsuyō commented and it was true. Eve and Mio were unconcious on the ground, with two giant bumps and stars dancing over their heads.

"Oh, shit!" – Blade cursed. Naye began to viciously attack the priest. He tried to punch the young woman, but she was just too fast. – "Hold still, you! Kandatta String!"

Nothing happened and Naye chuckled, disdainessly.

"Oh, well. Didn't hurt to try." – Blade shrugged. She disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared behind Blade's back. Naye prepared her twin swords to strick him, but Blade quickly turned around, grabbing her swords in the process.

"Enough, Naye. Stand down." – Hitsuyō commanded and his Lieutenant obyed. The leader came closer to Blade, the priest easily towering above the young man. – "Tell me, Blade. After you defeated Arclight, you could have used your powers to help the people in the Black Spot, like the Second would do. Why didn't you do so?"

"Why should I? I don't care about God, heros, happy endings or any crap like that. I just came here to rescue my servants, that's what." – Blade answered.

"You hear this?" – Hitsuyō turned to the crowd below. – "The clone of the Second Christ, whose purpose should be aiding humanity lets the children of God to rot and die."

"Why you!" – Blade preapred a fist, but before he could punch, his body was paralized. – "_Say what? My body won't move!"_

Hitsuyō then punched Blade to the left, making the priest fall douzens of feet into the ground.

"_That punch…it wasn't his strengh! Whatever hit and made me fall wasn not his fist."_ – Blade thought, standing half knocked out. Up there, Mio and Eve began to woke up, but were quickly restrained.

"You Mio have recently killed one of my best men. His family wants me to have you kill, but…before that day comes I want you to understand that Needless to longer have a place in this world." – Hitsuyō approached Mio's Onee-chans. – "Your sisters wil pay part of the price for what you did."

"No, please!" – Mio begged/whinned. Setsuna's and Kuchinashi's eyes were petrified in dread as the leader approached them and touched the center of their foreheads. Both girls felt something inside of their brains to be severed and taken away. Like all their strengh had been taken away, the girls fainted.

"No!" – Mio cried out. That cry made Blade wake up fully, a douzens feet below. Before he knew, Mio, Eve, Setsuna, Kuchinashi and Kanna were carried by Naye and two other Needful. They took the hosteges back to Blade.

"Hitsuyō-sama will let you and your allies go, as an act of good will. He decided to spare the Fragments of the other three." – Naye said with venom in her voice. Although she whorshiped her master, she hated Needlesses with a passion. – "But if you come across us again, they won't be spared."

With that, the three Needful made a series of jumps back to where their master. Blade attended to Mio and Kanna first.

"Mio, Kanna you OK? Want me to lick your injuries to make you feel better?" – Blade said, already drooling.

"Cut it out, you moron!" – Eve hit him.

"Onii-chan, Setsuna and Kuchinashi…they…"

"Blade, we should get the hell out of here, now!" – Eve urged. Blade clenched his teeth; he never liked to run away from a fight.

"We'll be back, short-stuff!" – Blade roared. He grabbed the two ex-Needless girls and took off to the church. – "Dean Drive: Fox Hound!"

Eve, Kanna and Mio followed in Eve's motorcicle. Hitsuyō obserbed them leaving.

"_It doesn't matter where they go. They will fall. All Needlesses will."_ – next, Hitsuyō turned back to the crowd. – "You have all seen. The imposter of the Second was been deafeted. You have seen what we can do. Join me, and I promise we won't stop until Needlesses are just a memory and we have build a new future, together!"

The people listened and in slow numbers, many cheered to Hitsuyō and bowed before him.

** Sorry this was kinda FAIL. It was something just made up. I know it has lots of holes like why did Kanna just appeared and how was Strom captured. This was made in a rush.**

**Strom is a Needless Manga character. He was the leader of Overlord, an army of Needless that terrified the Black Spot. He was forgetful, a bit of a fool, but also cruel and merciless. His ice can't be melted by any fire. Only the Heat Explosion can do it.**

**Kanna is both Manga and Anime. She lived in a town tormented by the Predators, who were leaded by Solva. Kanna was trying to protect her father's field of sunflowers. Back then, she pretended to be a Needless with two powers: Ice and Fire. But later in the Manga, she revealed her Fragment was Overtechnology.**


	3. What are we up against?

**NEEDFUL REVOLUTION**

**(Bold)** Author Notes.

"_Italic" _thoughts.

_Italic and centered_ transitions.

**«Bold»** Words on Kuchinashi's board.

**«****Bold and Underlined****»** Words crossed out on Kuchinashi's board.

**Chapter 3: What are we up against?**

Eve, Blade, Mio and the rescued girls arrived at the church. Gido was surprised when he saw Kanna with them.

"What happened?" – Gido asked.

"We made a lot of new friends. The Needforspeed, Nyan and Hitsuzen." – Eve urged.

"Say what?" – Gido sweatdropped, picturing a race car, the Internet meme Nyan Cat and the word '_INEVITABLE'_ in his mind.

**(A.N.: Those are Eve's nicknames for The Needful, Naye and Hitsuyō, respectively. **_**Nyan**__**Cat**_** is a famous Internet meme. **_**Needforspeed**_** is a race car game. Hitsuzen is japanese for '**_**inevitable'**_**)**

"Cut it out, stupid! You really have a good danm crappy memory!" – Blade growled. Kanna had her minor injuries treaten. Kuchinashi and Setsuna were fine. At least, phisycally speaking. Blade filled Guido in on what they learned.

"So, while the Needful can cancel out Fragments, their leader can remove Fragments permanentely."

"Yeah," – Blade said. – "What's more, he somehow managed to paralize me and then knock me down with a weird strengh. I could swear that wathever punched me wasn't his fist."

Gido just hummed. He then looked at Kuchinashi and Setsuna. After they arrived, the two tried to use their powers, only to proove that Hitsuyō had really done to them what he did to Strom. Mio was now trying to console them.

"Bring them to the lab. I can run a few tests." – Gido instructed. Setsuna and Kuchinashi were accompained by Mio. Meanwhile, Blade went to Kanna, beaming at the though of having a little girl alone with him.

"Kanna-chan, what were you doing there, anyway? Did they mistake you by a Needless?"

"No…the truth is…I _am_ a Needless. I only discovered that a few weeks ago. A bunch of those guys came to our village riding on Testaments, took me from Darts and his brother." – Kanna said. – "They put me in a cell for at least one day. Then they took me to the outside, when you rescued me."

"Aha! Don't mention it, Kanna-chan. Though I think I deserve a reward for it, hu?" – Blade began drooling, making the creepy gesture with his finger, trying to envelop Kanna into a 'pedo-hug'.

"Don't hold your breath." – Eve knocked Blade with a hammer-fist. Blade put himself together after getting back on his feet.

"So…you said you were a Needless, hu?" – Eve asked.

"Yeah, my Fragment is Overtechnology. I can transform any pile of scrap-metal into a machine I mentally design." – Kanna answered.

"How many other Needlesses did they took?" – Blade questioned.

"I was the only one in my village. I overheard two of those guys commenting that every area close to the former Simeon building is cleansed of Needlesses. I think…they may have captured every Needless in the sectors around." – Kanna whispered.

"Hum…if those sectors are cleaned and you saw those guys ridding on Testaments, then Simeon must be their headquarters." – Blade commented.

Just then, the door to the lab opened and Gido came out with an expression of someone going to the funeral of a loved one.

"I have finished the tests. The results say the girls still have Eden Seed in their bodies and their genes still match those of Needlesses. But…"

"Then, what's the problem?" – Blade asked.

"I don't know, their powers just won't come out. It's as if their brains refuse to cooperate." – Gido said. – "But those aren't the only bad news.I have done a little research on the little sources I have."

"What sources?" – Kanna asked.

"There are other doctors spread in this and other Blackspots. Mostly are genetic and evolutionary researchers with interest in Needlesses." – Gido informed. – "We all maintain contact for information and research exchange."

"Whatever. What do you penpals have to do with this?" – Blade asked.

"I just contact nearly all of them. They all told me the same thing: the Needlesses on their Blackspots have all lost their powers, after a group of people called Needful arrived on each area. This has been happening over the last 3 years and a half, one Black Spot after another. This Black Spot is the last one which still has Needless living in it. In other words, all the remaining Needlesses in the world, are here." – Gido spoke in a distressed tone. – "The ex-Needlesses claim the leader of their group was a young _Needless_ who can erase Fragments."

"Hitsuyō." – Blade whispered. Gido nodded.

"No, his name is Hitsuzen." – Eve corrected.

"It's Hitsuyō, you dumb bitch." – Blade growled. He turned back to Gido. – "But is he a Needless?"

"I don't know. I have no idea how he can take away people's fragments. Nor how he managed to knock Blade out. Those two abilites don't appear to have anything in common. If he _is _a Needless, how can take away Fragments, paralyzing people and knocking them aside with supernatural strengh be part of the same Fragment. Only the Second could have done so." – Gido said, thoughfully. His mention of the Second Christ made Blade's mind snap:

"You don't think he is another clone of the Second, like me and Arclight, do you?" – everyone turned to Blade.

"That could be a good explanation. After all, since he was always wearing a mask, you couldn't see if he had a Byakugou." – Gido commented. Then, another thought occorred to Blade, but he couldn't tell that infront of Gido and Kanna. Only he, Eve, the Girl Squad, Disk and Cruz knew about it. The whole group decided not to tell anyone else about their little adventure to Madora, 4 years ago. So he told Gido what Kanna had told them. When Blade finished, he muttered angry.

"How could a little shit like Hitsuyō manage to accomplish all of this?"

"For what you told me about Hitsuyō's speech, I will say he knows how to captivate people." – Gido said. – "Besides, we knew that Simeon had to withdraw from the Blackspot in a hurry, so they didn't had enough time to pack all their things. Who knows how many Testaments they left behind? Who knows what other weapons, equipment or even data they left behind?"

_Meanwhile, in the Needful underground hide-out…_

In what appeared to be a conference room in the lowest underground level of Simeon's building. Hitsuyō was looking at a map with several of his captains and Naye. Now that the areas around their head-quarters were Needless free, they ought to expand. Several teams were beginning to be dispatched to the main cities and points where Needlesses were reported to live.

"You all know your intructions. The targets will be this city and these two villages." – Hitsuyō marked the three spots on the map, which were all fairly far from his current location. – "Don't forget your purpose isn't just to hunt down Needlesses. It's also to get allies, support, even simpathy. Equally as important, you must keep a relatively low profile."

One of the captains hummed before asking:

"Why all the care and secretism, Hitsuyō-sama? We have bigger numbers than ever before and the resources of Simeon. If we managed to clear the other Blackspots with out them, this one can't be much of a problem."

"First, captain, we'veonly managed to do so by going under the radar, in the beginning, only stricking at full force in the end. If we were to launch an all-out Needless Hunt, our enemies would join up against us. Even normal people would stand on the Needlesses side. We don't have the people nor the means to fight a war. A Needless can easily wipe out a small army. As long as they remain frightened and divided, victory is assured." – Hitsuyō said. – "Also, this Blackspot has something that the others hadn't."

"The priest?" – Naye questioned.

"Yes, he's a greater threat than you imagine." – Hitsuyō spoke clearly, but didn't elaborated. – "All to your assignements. Dismissed!"

_Back on the church…_

Blade was looking at the sunset with distant eyes. His mind revolving aorund what he saw today and what he suspected about their new potential nemesis.

"Wow, what with the all staring at the sun?" – Eve asked, joining him. The two were alone, outside the church. Gido was treating Kanna and Mio was trying to console Setsuna and Kuchinashi. The two were very lown since they lost their Fragment. It was as if a part of them died.

"You know, I was considering one thing. Remember when we got puled into fantasy land by that tree and we met Negi and all those crazy girls, four years ago?" – Blade asked.

"No, I don't even remember what I had for breakfast." – Eve's answer made Blade fall anime style. – "But I do remember when we got puled into fantasy land by that tree and we met Cruz and all those crazy girls, four years ago."

**(A.N.: Eve nicknamed Negi as 'Cruz', for those who don't remember.)**

"Yeah, that's it. I was just thinking if this Hitsuyō has more than one power, he could be a mage or something. Now we know all that crap about magic exists." – Blade considered.

"You know what this calls for? The Who-Is-The-Enemy contest!" – Eve shouted.

"Say what?" – Blade sweatdropped.

"Listen closely Readers and Reviewers!" – Eve entusiastically turns to all readers. – "From this point on until we discover who is Hitsuzen, every end of chapter will have a quiz about his identity based on a question. The Readers must leave the answer as a review. Today's question is 'What is Hitsuzen?'!"

**Opcion A:** Hitsuyō is a clone of the Second.

**Imagened Scene:** _Hitsuyō takes off his mask and revelas to be a young boy with a frystal on his forehead and a choker on his neck carved with 080-AC._

_"I'm hunting down all Needlesses to fight my big brother Blade, since I have absolutely nothing better to do with my life."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Opcion B:** Hitsuyō is a mage.

**Imagened Scene:** _Hitsuyō takes off his mask and revelas to be a young boy._

_"Fear my badass magic powers. I'm here to kill every Needless with my badass magic. Then I'll fight Adam Blade with my badass magic! Badass magic!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Opcion C:** Hitsuyō is an alien.

**Imagened Scene:** _Hitsuyō takes off his mask and revelas to be a grey featureless face with two big black eyes._

_"I'm here to exterminate all Needless, since they're the only humans that can oppose the invason my race is planning to perform on this planet!"_

"Remember everyone, your choices may influence how the story goes on! Review and don't forget to vote!" – Eve winked.

"Do you actually believe people are gonna vote on that crap?" – Blade asked.


	4. Mobilizing

**NEEDFUL REVOLUTION**

**(Bold)** Author Notes.

"_Italic" _thoughts.

_Italic and centered_ transitions.

**«Bold»** Words on Kuchinashi's board.

**«****Bold and Underlined****»** Words crossed out on Kuchinashi's board.

**This chapter introduces my second OC in this fict: Aiko Kanbara.**

**Chapter 4: Mobilizing **

Five days had passed since their encounter with Hitsuyō and Blade was walking by the street of a relatively deserted village. That place was always a bad environment, but nothing dangerous for a Needless, especially one that can use multiple Fragments.

"_That little creep…Just who the hell does he thinks he is? Badmouthing all Fragments like…"_

Then he heard someone screaming. Out of mere interest, the priest followed the sound silently. In a corner of abandoned houses, was a man been attacked by another man. The attacker – a Needless – was attacking the other by firing long blades of metal from the palm of his hands.

"I told you, you shit! This was your last day to pay your protection money." – the Needless was chuckling, striking the defenceless man by a scrath in the side. The man fell on the ground and the Needless prepared another blade to strike him in the chest.

"Last chance, you…" – the Needless was cut short by a good aimed kick in the jaw by a newcomer. The new guy was a Needful. – "What the hell? You have a dead wish?"

"Not at all, fat ass!" – the Needful retorted. That response only aggravated the assaulter even more.

"Take this! Blade shot!" – the man shotued, but no blade came out of his hand. – "Hey, what gives?"

The Needful came up running to him and knocked down the man. After a series of punchs and kicks, the Needless was defeated. The Needful wasted no time tieing him up. The assaulted man, who had observed the all fight came up to him, expressing his gratitude.

"Oh, great. Now comes the part when that little shit asks the man to join their I-hate-Needlesses-Fan-Club!" – Blade muttered under his breath. That little scene aggravated him, for some reason. The priest retreated to his way, fumming in anger.

"_Man, after seeing that I need to blow off some steam!"_ – Blade growled in his mind. After a while, a man with a knife appeared jumped in his way.

"Give all your money, priest!" – after hearing those words, Blade made a selvatic smirk, bearing all his teeth like a predator ready to attack. That slightly scared the thug.

"_Thank the Universe for its sense of timming!"_ – Blade thought.

Three seconds later, the thug was laying on the ground with every bone in his body broken.

"Man, that felt good." – Blade whispered with a cheerful smile. Soon he had returned to the church. Eve was taking one of her Dero Doro drinks sitting at the stairs.

"Yo, Blade! What's up?"

"Not me. Those Needful are recruting. They just show up when there's Needless attacking, save the day and get the people to drool over them." – Blade groaned. – "What I wouldn't give to have punched that little bastard's lights out."

"Then why didn't you?" – Eve asked.

"Why don't you use your brains more often? Can't you get through that thick skull that if I was to jump in there, everyone would see that as an attack. It would only help that Hitsuyō nad make everyone swallow his crap that Needless are evil." – Blade replied, sitting down in the stairs.

"Today I've seen Needful everywhere. They're like patrolling the area. They're reproducing like rabbits." – Eve said. – "They didn't bothered me, though."

"I just would love to know how they can counter our Fragments." – Blade muttered. – "By the way, how are Stripes and Laces?"

"They're still all gloomy in their rooms. Haven't even eat at all." – Eve mumbled. They had aggreed to take in the two former Needless. Neither had left their rooms, ever since. Mio was trying to cheer them up, convencing them to eat.

"You think everyone Hitsuyō takes their Fragment ends up like that or are they just making a _scene_?" – Blade asked in regard of Setsuna and Kuchinashi.

"Huh?" – Eve made a puzzled face. – "Who is Hitsuyō?"

**(A.N.: She calls him Hitsuzen)**

"Never mind." – Blade sighed, sweatdropping.

_During that night, in a outside of Iron Montain…_

"Lieutenant Naye, we searched everywhere. No sign of the cyborg Needless girl." – the Needful captain said. The group of Needful, lead by Naye, had arrived into Iron Mountain two hours ago. The scout party had just returned, after checking the place. Naye hummed, slightly disapointed.

"Anything else?" – she asked.

"We found some old reverse engenired Testaments. Eventhough the main computer is intact and operational, all the data stored in there is gone." – the captain reported.

"Well, that's too bad." – Naye sighed. She wasn't going to leave that place with empty hands, not while she was encharge. Even if she only got a compensation prize. – "You and your team bring some of those Testaments back. They might be useful."

The captain and his party did so. Then she turned to the other Needful.

"Search this area. The cyborg Needless is definately here."

"How can you be so sure, Lieutenant?" – one asked.

"The montain is empty and all data is gone. She must have know we were coming, so she took all she had with her before leaving. She might still be close." – Naye replied and everyone scattered into a search. Unbeknowst to Naye, the said cyborg Needless was watching her through a semi-opened hatch in the ground distant from her.

"If I can get a good shot…I might learn something useful." – Disk said, aiming with her finger at Naye's back. She fired a nano-camera at the Neefdul ninja's back without her noticing. – "Time to go."

Disk closed the hatch. She was inside a system of emergency exits of Iron Mountain. These exits could only be accessed by her.

The nano-camera would now be moving to Naye's chest. Everything the Lieutenant would hear and see would be recorded. Disk only hoped that would prove useful. The cyborg climbed back to her Testament and made her way to and exit far from there.

"Top speed. Destination: Church in Sector 533." – Disk instructed and the machine took off.

_In a far village of the Black Spot…_

In a slightly empty bar, things were calm. Only the barman and a single costumer were present. The costumer was a white blue-haired young girl entering her teenage. Two men wearing black robes and masks entered the establishment. They came closer to the girl.

"Are you Aiko Kanbara?"

"What about it?" – she answered.

"'Cause if you are…" – the Needful had no time to complete that, because Aiko fire a jolt of electricty against him and his associate so violently that they were throwned out of the bar. Aiko exited the bar running, before any other Needful could get her.

"_No point in hidding my power since they found I'm a Needless._" – Aiko muttered in her mind. Five days ago, the Needful came to her vilage and began enlisting people onto their movement and abducting the torublemeaker Needless. At first Aiko was okay with that, but quickly the Needful began taking all the other Needless, from the most dangerous to the most peaceful one. She had managed to lay low, but aparently someone who knew her must have tip them off.

"_I wished I could fry the brains of whoever sold me out to these s. o. bs."_ – she thought bitterly. Then, three Needful came right around the corner and stood in her way. – "Oh, great!"

"LITTLE BOY!" – a deep voice howled from another street and the three Needful were scorched in a blink of an eye. The perpertrator was a carrot-haired man wearing a long white coat with the words 'nice to meet ya' on the back.

"You ok, kid?" – the man asked.

"Yeah…"

"If those guys are chasing you too, I take it you're a Needless, hu?" – the man asked.

"There they are!" - Aiko had no time to answer; more Needful were on their way. Aiko and the fire Needless carried on their run.

"Hey, how did you do it?" – Aiko asked. – "How did your Fragment worked against them? I only managed to do it with sneak attacks."

"Whatever they do to cancel out the Fragments it has a short-range. They can't cover a distance superior to 60 metters." – the man smiled. The two of them were runing out of the village.

"Hey look!" – Aiko pointed to their left. There were three Testaments stationed there.

"Good, let's take one of those!" – the grown up said. They jumped into one of the machines, but all of them had the safeguards activaded. Only the Needful could operate them.

"Danmit! No keys!" – the man groaned.

"We don't need them." – Aiko smiled. She unleashed her electricity into the Testament and it was activated. – "This is my Fragment: Lightning!"

"Cool. But less talk, more getting the hell out of here!" – the man commanded the Testament to fly out of there at top speed. The Needful arrived at the spot and soon were chasing after them, on the other Testaments.

"Faster! If we can put a good distance between them, than maybe I can hit them with my lightning!" – Aiko groaned.

"Right!" – the man did so, eventhough he didn't like taking orders.

"Zeus' Javelin!" – the girl souted when they were more than 60 metter away from the persuers and two thunders were fired from her fingers, blowing up the two Testaments. – "Oh, yeah!"

"Nice one." – the man complimented.

"So…I never got your name. Mine's Aiko." – Aiko said.

"I'm Terruyama Momiji." – the man introduced himself while ridding the Testament.

"So you know a place where we can lay low for a while?" – Aiko asked.

"Yeah…I think I know just the place." – Terruyama grinned. – "Next stop, Sector 533."

"OK, but first…it's time to continue on our Who-Is-The-Enemy contest!" – Aiko put on a cheerful face.

"Uh?" – Terruyama gasped.

"Listen up Readers and Reviewers!" – Aiko shrieks in entusiashm. – "Today's question is 'What is Hitsuyō's objective?'!"

**Opcion A:** Hitsuyō wants to exterminate all Needless so he can rule the Black Spot.

**Imagened Scene:**_ Hitsuyō finishes erasing the last Fragment of the last Needless and turns to his servants:_

"_I've just destroyed the last Needless and now proclaime myself as the new rulers of the Black Spot! You're all my bitches, now!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Opcion B:** Hitsuyō wants to be 'unique'.

**Imagened Scene:** _Hitsuyō finishes erasing the last Fragment of the last Needless and turns to his servants:_

_ "Now that there are no more Needless, I'm the only human in the world with weird powers. Kiss my super-power ass!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Opcion C:** Hitsuyō wants to open up a pizzeria.

**Imagened Scene:** _Hitsuyō finishes erasing the last Fragment of the last Needless and turns to his servants:_

_ "Now that there's no more Needlesses, I can open up my own Pizzeria and everyone will get a free-meal ticket!"_

"Remember everyone, your choices may influence how the story goes on! Review and don't forget to vote!" – Aiko gave a sexy winked, while Terruyama only sweatdrop.


	5. Joke Chapter Savages

**NEEDFUL REVOLUTION**

**The fight between the Needless and Needful is caused, basically, because each faction is different from the other. Reminded me of a song of Disney in the movie Pocahontas. So I wrote a parody of that song. Needless to say, this doesn't happen in the fict.**

**The main Vocals will be Blade, Hitsuyō, Eve and Naye. Terruyama will get a line for himself, too. The Needless are all of Blade's faction, including Aiko, The Girl Squad and Aruka. Cruz and Gido are not included.**

**Chapter 5: Joke Chapter – Savages!**

**Hitsuyō** :What can you expect  
From filthy little Needless?  
Their whole wicked race is but a plague  
They steal pieces of God  
Their innocence is a fraud  
They're demons, as I said  
And worse, they're

**Needful**: Savages! Savages!

**Naye**: Barely even human

**Needful**: Savages! Savages!

**Hitsuyō**: They're demonic to the core  
They're not like you and me  
Which means they are evil  
Now we sound the drums of WAR!

**Needful**: They're savages! Savages!  
Plunder, ravage and kill!  
Now we sound the drums of WAAAR!

pause

**Blade**: This is what I told ya  
The Needful are but trouble  
The only thing they are is a nuisance

**Eve**: Behind their masks hide  
Their eyes filled with pride

**Needless**: Now let's see how they like to bleed

They're savages! Savages!  
Barely even human  
Savages! Savages!

**Blade**: All thorns in my side

**Eve**: They're different from us  
They're all a bunch of losers

**Blade**: Let's just sound the drums of WAR!

**Needless**: They're savages! Savages!  
Last we deal with Hitsuyō

**All**: Now we sound the drums of WAR

**Needful**: Savages! Savages!

**Terruyama**: Let's kill some of those knaves!

**Needless**: Savages! Savages!

**Blade**: Now it's up to you, slaves!

**All**: Savages! Savages!  
Barely even human!  
Now we sound the DRUMS… OF… WAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

**End Song**

Next thing, people from the two sides were fraternizing with each other.

Hitsuyō: Wow, we were really good.

Blade: Too bad people weren't here to hear us. I mean _read_ us.

Eve: We should do the 2nd part too.

Naye: Not a chance. This truce ends when the next chapter begins.

Terruyama: Hey, how Aiko, Disk, Seto, Solva, Aruka and I are here? None of us has joined with Blade, yet.

Blade: Forget that crap, Uchida. Since this is a truce, we could start by interrogation Hitsuyō.

Everyone turns to face the masked man/boy.

Mio: So, how can you return the Fragment of a Needless?

Hitsuyō: I can't tell you that. Spoilers.

Aruka: Then, how do you take away Fragments?

Hitsuyō: I can't tell you that either. More spoilers.

Blade: Then why don't you show us your face?

Hitsuyō: Well, I suppose I can give this one spoiler.

Hitsuyō pulls back his hood and takes off his mask. His true identity was…

Everyone else: CHUCK NORRIS!

Seto: This can't be. This is the year 2134! Chuck Norris should be dead, by now.

Hitsuyō(with Chuck Norris' face): And you are right. It isn't!

Hitsuyō pulls off his face, that turns out to be another mask. Now his true face is showed.

Everyone else: MICHAEL JORDAN!

Aruka: That makes even less sense.

Hitsuyō pulls off this _face_, that turns out to be even another mask.

Everyone else: INCREDIBLE HULK!

Hitsuyō pulls off this _face_, that turns out to be even another mask.

Everyone else: NIGEL MARVIN!

Hitsuyō pulls off this _face_, that turns out to be even another mask.

Everyone else: GHANDI!

Hitsuyō pulls off this _face_, that turns out to be even another mask.

Everyone else: JESSICA SIMPSON!

Hitsuyō pulls off this _face_, that turns out to be even another mask. This time everyone gaps at him and then at Aruka.

Everyone else: ARUKA SCHILD!

Blade: OK, that's enough!

Hitsuyō(with Aruka's face): Fine. I'll show you my final face*couch*mask.

Hitsuyō pulls off his last mask and finally shows his face. His back wearing his Needful mask.

Hitsuyō: This is my true face, for now, since the author is still deciding on my true identity.

Blade: Bastard!


	6. The Assault and the Returns

**NEEDFUL REVOLUTION**

**(Bold)** Author Notes.

"_Italic" _thoughts.

_Italic and centered_ transitions.

**«Bold»** Words on Kuchinashi's board.

**«****Bold and Underlined****»** Words crossed out on Kuchinashi's board.

**Chapter 6: The Assault and the Returns**

During the day, in the Needful hidding place, the villains were making plans conserning a certain church on Sector 533. Hitsuyō next order surprised everyone.

"Tonight, we are going to attack the church and neutralize Adam Blade."

"But Hitsuyō-sama, you said only after we dealt with the rest of the Blackspot." – Naye retorted, surprised. Her master never before had made a change of plans. Hitsuyō answer was a bit accusatory:

"Since _you_ Naye failed to capture the Disk girl, we have to attack now. That cyborg is heading for the priest and I know they are old allies. Plus, the other Blade's companions haven't been found, which means they are certainly planning on joining forces with him."

"Besides, most of this Black Spot has been desinfestated. Even if the surviving Needlesses join forces against us, there's not enough of them to pose a treath. Right now, the priest is our biggest concern."

"Hitsuyō-sama, how do you know the Needless that escaped are allies with the priest?" – Naye asked.

"Because I just know." – Hitsuyō didn't bother to elaborate. Naye oculd tell her master was slightly nervous. He must really belive that Blade might be a treath if his comrades join him. – "Inform everyone available. We're going to launch a full-scale assault on that church, leaving only enough here to guard the head-quarters."

_Later that night…_

A shadowy figure was walking silently, entering Sector 533. The figure had green hair.

"Finally, Sector 533." – the green-haired shadowy figure says. – "Blade…I have to get to him."

_At the church…_

Guido, Blade and Eve were sitting at the table on the kitchen, while Kanna was on the floor, putting together a pile of junk. Mio, Setsuna and Kuchinashi were up there, the first trying to console the other two.

"Onne-chans, you can't keep like this." – Mio said. – "I know that Hitsuyō did to you, but…"

"But what?" – Setsuna said in a both angered and hurt tone. – "He just destroyed our Fragments. I've had my Fragment eversince I was 3-years-old. It was a part of my life and now…now it's gone."

She then turn to look at Mio right in the eye:

"You don't know a thing about what we're going through."

Setsuna said that last sentence with a harsh hint that she didn't want to. Mio made a hurt face and left the room.

**«That was too harsh.»** - Kuchinashi wrote. Setsuna didn't want to face reality, but she knew Kuchinashi was right. Right then, the tow girls heard an explosion.

"What was that?" – Setsuna shouted after the blast.

**«It came from down there.»** - Kuchinashi said. The girls exited the room and climbed down the stairs to see what happened.

_A few seconds before…_

Down on the church, someone knocked at the door.

"Oh, who the hell is knocking at this time of the night?" – Blade grunted.

"Go there Blade." – Gido said.

"Why me?" – the priest protested.

"Because you're the priest, here." – Eve muttered.

"Now I _really _miss Cruz. He was the one who opened the door." - Blade groaned, getting up to go open the door to the church. When he thouched the doorknob, an explosion sending flying back into the altar.

"What the hell?!" – Blade growled, getting back up. Eve, Gido and Kanna rushed into the church. Mio, Setsuna and Kuchinashi came from the stairs.

"Someone will have to pay for that." – Gido commented. When the dust settled, Hitsuyō was standing, arms behind his back. Naye and a whole squad of Needful behind him.

"Hello, everyone! Hope you don't mind we crash in." – Hitsuyō greeted.

"It's them!" – Blade growled.

"Who the hell are you people?" – Eve shouted. Everyone else just fell anime style.

"They're the bad guys of this fict, you moron! We've fought them in chapter 2." – Blade roared.

"For real?" – Eve asked stupified – "I don't remember any of that."

"Then maybe you'll remember this." – Naye jumped at Eve, yielding her twin swords. The two girls started their own fight: sword vs drill. Hitsuyō ran towards Blade, ready to fight the priest.

More Needful came in, some through the back door, others break in through the window panes. It was like the whole place was been invaded.

"We better get out of here." – Gido said, taking Kanna away. Mio, Setsuna and Kuchinashi followed. But when they got out, more Needful were waiting.

"Time to do what I do best." – Kanna said, wishtling. A machine the size of a sumo wrestler came out of the church flying up into the sky, peircing through the ceilling in the process.

"More damage to pay." – Gido mumbled.

"I think you hsould be more worried about the damage to your health." – Setsuna muttered. The machine landed infront of Kanna and opened a hatch with a chair inside. Kanna jumped into the hatch and the machine transformed into a futurist robot, the little girl commanding it from the inside. This event made the Needful stand and re-evaluate the situation.

"What is this?" – Gido shouted.

"Shinny!" – Mio squealed.

"I built this during my time here. The Needful would come soon or later, after all." – Kanna said. – "My Fragment allows me to build any machine from any pile of metals. Since I'm not using my Fragment now, they can't cancel out. Needfull, meet the APU-2000 Nitro-GX Engine 40 Plus!"

**«That's too long to be a name.»**

The Needful came at her, but Kanna's weapon had firepower, something the Needful didn't have. The girl used her weapons to take down her enemies, one by one.

Meanwhile, Eve was engaging in a duel with Naye. Fortunately for the Doppelganger, she already had her arm transformed into a drill before Naye came close enough to disable her Fragment.

"Such a apin-in-the-ass power of yours." – Eve smiled. – "Can't cancel a Fragment that was already put to use."

"No big deal." – Naye dismissed. Eve prepared for an ofensive strike.

"Eve Cannon!" – Eve attacked but Naye jumped high and landed graciously in the altar. – "Says the bitch that so far hasn't landed a single hit on me. That power of yours to negate Fragments is really lame."

For some reason, that angered Naye. The ninja's voice gained a tone of violence.

"I'll cut out your tongue if you ever repeat those words! Hitsuyō-sama's blessing is flawless."

"Blessing?" – Eve inquired.

With Blade things were going a lot better. Eventhough his Fragments were useless, Blade had his natural strengh and power. Hitsuyō kept dodging his punches. Nevertheless, something was bothering Blade. During his last fight with Hitsuyō, the shorty used some power to paralyze Blade. But now he wasn't doing that at all.

"_Maybe he's waiting for me to use a Fragment."_ – Blade wondered. – "Come on, is this the best you can do? You knocked me down in four seconds the last time we fought."

"Then, why don't you show me what you've got?" – Hitsuyō challenged – "Try stricking me with a Fragment. I promise I won't cancel it out."

Blade paused for second, wondeirng about what was his plan. Then he grinned.

"Fine, you dumbass. I'll obligue. I'm gonna use something I learned form your little show. Vajra Cruel Fist!" – a pingent of ice hit Hitsuyō and throwned him outisde into an abandoned house. Blade laughed like a maniac before his victory.

"Hitsuyō-sama!" – Naye whispered.

"Cool! When did you learn that one?" – Eve questioned.

"Ah! You thought I was asleep when that little shit fought Ice Strom." – Blade gloated, running out of the church to face Hitsuyō. – "You keep those knuckheads busy, I'll finish Hitsuyō off."

Blade entered the ruins of the house, there was Hitsuyō, standing up. He didn't seem much hurt.

"How do you like that, hu?"

"You put up a good fight, priest, but I'm afraid you've lost." – Hitsuyō said, calmly.

"I've lost? Guess again. Prepare to receive the Judgem…" – Blade was cut off when he realized he couldn't move. Hitsuyō gestured with his hand to make Blade walk up to him. – "You bastard! You had the power to control my body all along?!"

"Of course."

"Then why didn't you…"

"Because the Needfull, even Naye, don't know the true extension of my powers. They believe I can only remove or cancel out Fragments. If I was to show them I can paralize and control other people's bodies, they would start believing I'm a Needless." – Hitsuyō answered.

"Bastard, so you are a Needless, hu?" – he didn't respond to Blade accusation. Hitsuyō clenched his fist and lowered it. Blade's body kneeled and stood like that, imobilized. Hitsuyō placed his thumb over Blade's forehead.

"You'll never beat if you don't know what my power is."

"Danm, where is Cruz when you need him?" – Blade groaned in a whisper.

"Now, say goodbye to your Fragment." – his finger made contact with Blade's head. The priest felt something in his brain being bent and twisted, changed.

"NO! You won't!" – Blade tried to move with all his might, but his body didn't obey. Instead his Byakugou started sparkling and emitted a blinding light.

"What? What are you doing!" – Hitsuyō didn't remove his finger, but he used his other hand to cover his eyes. Blade didn't know what was going on, but he felt Hitsuyō's grip on his mind to grow weak by the second. Blade felt his fist losen up and prepared a punch:

"Magnetic World: Anti!" – Blade punched Hitsuyō, sending him against a wall. Blade stood up, feebly.

"AAARRRGH! – That was Eve! Blade run back to the church to go help the Doppelganger. Eve had just been defeated by Naye; she had run out of calories and the drill turned back into an arm. Naye had her swords pointed at the girl's throat.

"I'll send you to Hell, Doppelganger bitch!"

"You're the one going to Hell, old hag!" – Blade punched Naye into the air and kicked her violently into the altar.

"Blade!" – Eve gasped.

"Where is everybody?" – Blade questioned.

"The others went through the back door." – Eve said. Before they could get to the others, the Needful returned and surrounded the pair. Naye had also regained her senses.

"You're not going anywhere." – she hissed. Right then, the sound of something mechanical speeding up was heard. Blade and Eve only had one second to back off before a Testament came from outside crashing into a wall of the church.

The Testament pierced through the wall and ran over many of the Needful, killing them. Naye was among those who survived. From the hole, two people appeared. One was tall the other shorter. It was…

"Uchida!" – Eve squealed.

"My name's Terruyama!" – the man protested. At his side was Aiko.

"Little girl!" – Blade began drooling, his eyes shaped like two hearts.

"No time for that, stupid!" – Even growled, frustrated with Blade loli-love. The Needful had already reorganized and were coming closer.

"Guys, their powers only work in 60-metter-radius." – Terruyama informed.

"Then it's to put in some distance." – Blade said, breaking into a run and parting a way into the outside. Eve, Terruyama and Aiko followed suite.

"Don't let them get away." – Naye commanded. She went after the Needlesses, her minions following her. The party ran through the village but the persuers were still too close.

"We need to do something to stall them down." – Terruyama shouted, glancing behind. – "Maybe I could..."

Right then, a wall of fire appeared infront of the Needful, preventing them from carrying on. The Needless stoped when they felt it was safe. All were amazed with the wall of fire.

"Great job, Terruyama!" – Aiko complimented.

"But I…" – Terruyama's words were cut off by a newcomer with green hair who just appeared out of nowhere.

"You! You're back." – Blade and Eve gasped.

"Long time no see." – the green-haired person greeted.

Meanwhile…

The Wall of fire was extinguished and the Needful could see what was happening on the other side:

"Who is that?" – one of them questioned.

"Doesn't matter, let's attack!" – another Needful, a girl, shouted but Naye stopped her.

"No!"

"Why, Lieutenant?" – the Needful asked, surprised.

"Because the chapter is nearly at it's end. It's time for the Who-Is-The-Enemy contest!" – Naye announced, which stupified the Needful.

"Listen up, everyone!" – Naye said. – "Today's question is 'What is Hitsuyō's personality?'!"

**Opcion A:** Hitsuyō is a lady-killer.

**Imagened Scene:**_ Hitsuyō first sees Aiko_

"_Have you seen that Aiko Kanbara chick? I wouldn't taking something _else_ from her, besides her Fragment. And I wonder if Naye would like to join me in that effort. Giggity!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Opcion B:** Hitsuyō is gay.

**Imagened Scene:**

"_Ohh! Taking away Needless Fragments is simply fabulous!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Opcion C:** Hitsuyō is gothic.

**Imagened Scene:** _Hitsuyō speaks in a whispering silent dark voice, after unsuccesfully taking away Blade's Fragment:_

_ "That didn't work, as I knew it wouldn't. It just blew right in my face, like everything else I do in my life."_

"Remember everyone, your choices may influence how the story goes on! Review and don't forget to vote! And if you choose option C or B, I'll FUCKING MURDER YOU!" – Aiko gave a menacing growl.

**For those would haven't realized, Blade DIDN'T any of his Fragments. His Byakugou protected his mind from Hitsuyō technique.**


	7. Tomorrow we attack

**NEEDFUL REVOLUTION**

**(Bold)** Author Notes.

"_Italic" _thoughts.

'_Italic'_ film.

_Italic and centered_ transitions.

**«Bold»** Words on Kuchinashi's board.

**«****Bold and Underlined****»** Words crossed out on Kuchinashi's board.

**Chapter 7: Tomorrow we attack**

"It's No-Pantie Skankie**(1)**!" – Blade shouted.

"Actually, my name is Aruka Schild." – the green-haired newcomer growled, a vein pulsing in her head.

"So it was you who created the wall of fire!" – Eve said.

"Guys, they're coming!" – Terruyama warned. Needful, though still far, were approaching.

"Hold your breath!" – Blade shouted and his group did as he said. – "Maiden Restriction! Elegant Cyclone!"

The scent was blown against the coming enemies who began suffocating. One by one, the Needful fell in unconsciousness.

"Let's get back to the church!" – Blade commanded.

"Why do we have to accept the bitch?" – Terruyama indicated Aruka. – "After all, she used to be one of Simeon's Four Great Ones."

"Wait, she used to be with Simeon?!" – Aiko shouted, looking at their new ally(?).

"Yeah, she joined us at the end when Arclight went bananas." – Blade said. Still Aiko and Terruyama didn't buy it. The two Needlesses kept an eye on the green-haired girl the whole run.

"I don't care if you trust me or not. I only joined with you the last time because it was the only way for survival. Now we face the same situation." – Aruka said with an annoyed look. They carried on their run to go help the others.

"Where do you think you're going?" – a young voice said, Hitsuyō appeared from the rumbled house when the heroes were at the entrance of the church. His eyes went wide when he saw the new Needless. – "It's her!_…what is she doing here?"_

"Looks like you want another beating, hu Hitsuyō?" – Blade mocked.

"That's Hitsuyō!" – Terruyama and Aiko gasped. They had never imagined Hitsuyō to be a teenager rather than a full-grown man.

"So the rumors are true; the leader of the Needful is just a kid." – Aruka whispered.

"You guys go ahead. I'll dance with Mask-face." – Blade commanded.

"Count me in. I've heard a few rumors about this guy and I want to see if half of them are true." – Aruka commented and Blade shrugged:

"Suit yourself."

"Tear him a new one, Blade!" – Eve cheered. She, Terruyama and Aiko moved.

"Eat this!" – Blade leaped sky high and prepared a crushing punch. Hitsuyō jumped back to avoid the blow. Aruka was right beside him when he landed.

"Heat Explosion!" – Hitsuyō avoided the blow by jumping away.

"Looks like the rumors are true." – Aruka smirked at the Needful. – "It seems you can't properly block Missing Link Fragments."

"_Wait…There's something fishy going on here._" – Blade muttered in his mind. He remembered how Hitsuyō had paralyzed him earlier, before failing to remove Blade's Fragment. – "_He could have paralyzed us both; there's none of his lackeys watching now, so he didn't have to keep that power hidden. Can't he do that to more than one person, at the time? He could just paralyze Aruka and then deal with me, since I have no Missing Links. Could he be toying with us?"_

"If you think your Fragment can beat me why don't you give all you've got?" – Hitsuyō asked/taunted.

"If you insist!" – Aruka began to gather all the energy she had in an all-out attack. – "Agnishwattas Conduction; Full Burst!"

"No, don't do it. He's baiting you!" – Blade finally realized Hitsuyō's strategy but it was too late. Aruka fired her attack but no flame came; she used all her power just to have her attack blocked.

"What?!" – Aruka gasped. – "What the…"

Aruka had no time to end her sentence when she felt her body fall on the ground, incapable of moving. Blade had the same problem.

"Shit! I knew it!" – Blade roared. – "You were playing with us all along, weren't you? You wanted Aruka to use all her power to tire her, right?"

"Wrong." – Hitsuyō chuckled. – "I never needed to exhaust any of you. I could have just paralyzed in the beginning. Besides, I can cancel out your puny Fragments with a single blink."

"But that's…" – Aruka struggled. – "Then why didn't you do that when I first attacked?"

"Because I wanted to test your strength, together. I thought you two would give me more of a fight. Guess I was wrong." – Hitsuyō sighed.

"This is why Needless are mere scum! You take parts of God's power; become cocky for having gained abilities slightly above those of normal humans." – Hitsuyō hissed, each word carried its own dose of hate. Those words reminded Blade of Arclight. It was exactly what that bastard had said before his Eden Seed went wacko. – "Needless believe they are untouchable thanks to their Fragments. Therefore they don't bother to evolve, because they think they don't need to do so. It's true one thing you said, Aruka; some time ago I couldn't easily cancel out Missing Links. However, I, unlike Needlesses, have evolved."

"Goody for you, twerp!" – Blade grinned. – "But what now? You can try and remove my Fragment, but like last time it won't work."

Earlier, when Hitsuyō paralyzed Blade, he tried to remove the priest's Fragment only to learn that the Byakugou protected its owner.

"A slight problem, I admit. But like I surpassed my Missing Link weakness, I will surpass that one." – Hitsuyō looked at the church. – "My followers must have already captured your friends. I could just take Aruka's Fragment and go. But not today. Now sleep."

Hitsuyō made the brains of his two victims to go dormant, making Aruka and Blade past out. He left them and walked around the church, meeting his servants, some of them injured, but alive. They had all the rest of the group tied up and on their knees. Gido, Setsuna and Kuchinashi were the only exceptions; they were restrained rather than tied up.

Terruyama, Aiko, Mio and Kanna. Hitsuyo's gaze was fixed the pinkette girl's. Last time he saw her, he promised he would kill her if they ever crossed paths again:

"Bring the pink-haired girl." – Hitsuyō commanded. Naye (she and the others had just wake up and rejoined their group) picked up the girl not too gently and tossed on the ground.

"Mio…" – Setsuna whined. Mio look up at the Needful leader with fear. Hitsuyō puts a finger in her forehead and the girl screams in pain as she feels her Fragment been wiped out. Kuchinashi and Setsuna watched powerlessly as their sister underwent the same nightmare they felt. She pasted out in the process.

"Heartless bastard!" – Terruyama growled.

"Let her go!" – Setsuna half-demanded, half-begged. Hitsuyō ignored them and gave a sideways look to his servants. They all expected him to kill Mio like he had promised. Hitsuyō remembered the words he said to Mio, the last time they met:

_Flashback:_

"_You Mio have recently killed one of my best men. His family wants me to have you killed…"_

_End of Flashback_

"_Forgive me for this…_" – he apologized in his mind to the unconscious girl. Hitsuyō picked up a knife and aimed for her neck.

"NO!" – Setsuna cried out when she saw what Hitsuyō was about to do. Kuchinashi, despite been quiet, her eyes showed the same panic.

Right when Hitsuyō was about to slit her, he stopped. His hand wasn't obeying him; Hitsuyō then feels his heart throbbing.

"_Why can't I kill her?_" – Hitsuyō muttered in his thoughts. – "_Why is my heart aching? I already cast my heart aside, over 4 years ago!"_

Hitsuyō put the knife back in his pocket and let Mio go. She was still breathing, which the Needful noticed.

"Hitsuyō-sama, aren't you going to finish her off?" – Naye asked.

"No, not yet."

"But you promised Toru's family…"

"I know my vows and I always keep them." – Hitsuyō muttered, his dark blue eyes showing annoyance behind the mask. – "I will eventually kill her, but not today. Bring me the other girl." – Hitsuyō pointed at Aiko. She was brought before him. Little did anyone know that in the meantime, someone lying on the other side of the church had just woken up.

"HITSUUUUUUYŌŌŌŌŌŌŌ!" – Blade came up running like a lunatic, taking down every on his path. His anger was making him run so fast that Hitsuyō couldn't avoid the blow. Blade punched the masked enemy in the face so hard that his mask was destroyed in the process. Hitsuyō was thrown away, landing painfully in the ground. – "How do you like that, you fucking bastard!"

"Hitsuyō-sama!" – Naye came to her master's aid. Hitsuyō quickly covered his face with both hands.

"Retreat!" – Hitsuyō announced. His forces looked at him, stupefied.

"But master…"

"I said RETREAT!" – Hitsuyō roared. The Needful leaped away from the priest and his tied up companions. Several of them pressed a button on small remote controls and a squad of Testaments came running. The Needful mounted the machine and made their exit. Hitsuyō mounted his personal ride with Naye and gave Blade a hateful look with his face covered before leaving.

"Yeah, you better run!" – next Blade began untying the group. Terruyama burned the ropes with his flame. Eve created spikes on her arms. – "How were you guys were beaten, Uchida?"

"When we came here, Kanna and the others were already beaten. The Needful set a trap. Left the guys here tied up and knocked out. When we showed up, the Needful fell over us like rain." – Aiko said.

"Man, this was close. But we got out of it just fine." – Blade said.

"Well, most of us did." – Gido whispered, indicating Mio. The girl was just barely waking up, in the arms of her sisters.

"We've got company." – Kanna whispered. On the horizon, a dot was approaching at high speed. It was a Testament.

"They're back!" – Eve growled, preparing her drill.

"Hold on, that's not them." – Blade looked closer and finally recognized the figure. Trust that priest to recognize a loli at any distance. – "It's…Disk?"

_The next morning…_

Fortunately, the damage inflicted to the church weren't beyond repair. Nevertheless, that was just a small consolation. They may have drove the Needful off, but now they had witnessed how strong the enemy was.

Mio was now the mopping one, while Setsuna and Kuchinashi were consoling her. Blade, Eve and the rest of the gang were at the altar, discussing. Kanna was bandaged from all the injuries. Disk had joined them and had some useful information. Aruka was _accepted_ in the group, though some members like Terruyama and Eve gave her sideways looks when they thought she wasn't looking.

"Ok, Disk. What did you found out about these Needful?" – Blade asked.

"When I made my escape from Iron Mountain, I planted a nano-camera into Naye. I've been recording some of the Needful's activities, including how they can cancel out Fragments. Watch this." – Disk eyes lighted up and began projecting a video in the wall.

"How convenient." – Aruka muttered. The video seemed to be filming from Naye's shoulder.

_There was Hitsuyō with an unknown Needful, kneeing before the leader._

'_Lieutenant Naye has told me you have done great in finishing your training, Takeru. Do you want to serve our cause in the battle field, even knowing that might cost your life?' – Hitsuyō asked the kneeling Needful._

'_Yes, sir!' – the one called Takeru answered._

'_Then accept this blessing.' – Hitsuyō placed his finger in Takeru's forehead and took a deep breath. Hitsuyō removed his finger and Takeru stood up. – 'Now you are a full realized Needful. Welcome to our family. Now go and ask captain Yamatto for your first assignment.'_

_Takeru bowed politely and left the room, leaving Hitsuyō and his Lieutenant alone. The film ended._

"So this is how they do it. Hitsuyō is the only one with the power. He simply gives it to his subordinates." – Gido said with a deductive expression.

"Hye, I just remembered something…" – Eve gasped. – "When I was fighting Nyan…"

"Her name is Naye." – everyone else corrected her, but Eve ignored.

"…she said something about her power been a blessing."

"This must be what she meant, then." – Kanna said.

"But I have more." – Disk said an everyone turned to her. – "At some point, I programmed the camera to eject and attached itself to Hitsuyō. I used to not only to record but to take a micro sample of his blood while he slept."

"So, what did you found out?" – Terruyama asked.

"Eden Seed." – Disk answered shocked some more than others. Blade and Aruka were among those less shocked.

"Then that proves it: Hitsuyō is a Needless." – Aiko said.

"But still a unique one. He managed to paralyze us both." – Aruka said, meaning Blade and herself. – "Which means whatever power he has, he can manipulate it to make it appear he has more than one."

"You're forgetting something." – Blade said and everyone turned to him. – "He told me he didn't use his paralyzing power in front of his lapdogs because they might suspect he was a Needless. He never confirmed he wasn't or not."

"This gives us an advantage. If we get his servants to see him use his paralyzing we might convince them he is a Needless. He would lose all his support." – Kanna deduced with a grin.

"That may not work. He could tell his servants that God granted him that power as well." – Gido retorted. – "After all, we know he's an expert in manipulating people."

"Ok, let's put that plan aside. What else did you got, Disk?" – Blade asked.

"I also got map of their hiding place." – Disk projected a map into the wall. Beneath the remnants of the Simeon building was a deep small hole that drove 1 kilometer into the depths of the Earth. However, the hiding place was connected to the said hole in half way the depth. – "There's an elevator that takes them to their underground hide out. You have to input a code in the calculator so that the lift stops in the middle. I think I can hack our way in."

"Next, we have a sort of hall-like arena and then a hallway that leads to several training rooms and a meeting room. The level beneath it is quarters and a small warehouse for weapons and other stuff. The -3 level is where they keep their food and water. The lowest level is where they keep their prisoners. There are Needful guards everywhere. If they see us they'll raise the alarm."

"Then we have to sneak in. Problem is we can't get to close to them." – Terruyama muttered.

"Not if I use my Magnetic World to keep them at bay. They need to be within 60 meters to stop our Fragments, but I can keep 100 meters away." – Blade grinned.

"But that means we won't be able to spread out. If Solva was here…" – Gido commented.

"Wait! I have an idea!" – Kanna said and began telling them her plan. Blade noticed Aruka was somewhat oblivious.

"What are you thinking about?" – Blade asked in a whisper.

"It's just…when Hitsuyō first saw me he said '_It's her!'_ like he recognized me." – Aruka replied in the same tone. Blade hummed, not very interested until his memory flashed over something. A memory from when Hitsuyō made his speech to the crowd.

Flashback:

"_When I was a boy, I grew up in a mountain with my parents. We lived isolated from the rest of the Black Spot. Until one day a fire Needless came. First, she burned my parents to death…and then, she burned my face beyond repair. Ever since then, I've been forced to hide behind a mask. That tragic event began my quest to rid the world of Needless."_

End of Flashback.

"_A 'she' fire Needless!"_ – Blade realized, giving a sideways look to the former follower of Simeon. – "_Is No-Pantie Skankie who burned Hitsuyō's face?"_

_A while later…_

Blade was alone outside, looking at the night sky. He didn't even moved his eyes when he heard the door opening. Eve came out of the church and joined the priest.

"Hey, doesn't this look like a _déjà vu_?" – she asked.

"Yeah, guess the author is running out of ideas of scenario for the characters to interact." – Blade commented. – "That aside, what do you want?"

"Disk and Kanna just finished building their toy. They say it works. We're making plans for tomorrow." – Eve said.

"Fine, but I really don't care. All I care is that tomorrow we attack." – Blade muttered. Tomorrow they were going to infiltrate the Needful hide out and strike Hitsuyō directly.

"Aren't you worried about Hitsuzen? He almost stole your power." – Eve said, her voice gaining a more concerned and smarter tone.

"Nah, he couldn't do it." – Blade said, though he knew next time he might be not so lucky. Eve was about to speak when Disk came:

"Guys, I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?"

"It's my turn to announce the Who-is-the-Enemy contest!" – the cyborg squealed.

"Oh, boy…" – Blade muttered.

"Hurray!" – Eve cheered.

"Today's question is 'Who is Hitsuyō?'!" – Disk announced.

**Opcion A:** Hitsuyō is Arclight revived.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Opcion B:** Hitsuyō is Cruz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Opcion C:** Hitsuyō is Saten revived.

**( 1 ) – Nickname referring the fact that Aruka never wears any panties. **

**Sorry that the last part of the chapter was rushed into production. Wait for the next update.**


	8. Bad Surprises

**NEEDFUL REVOLUTION**

**(Bold)** Author Notes.

"_Italic" _thoughts.

'_Italic'_ film.

_Italic and centered_ transitions.

**«Bold»** Words on Kuchinashi's board.

**«****Bold and Underlined****»** Words crossed out on Kuchinashi's board.

**Chapter 8: Bad Surprises**

Hitsuyō was alone with his Lieutenant in the meeting room. He had an inquiry to perform on two special prisoners.

"Naye, bring the two prisoners for a new interrogation. Then leave us." – Hitsuyō commanded. Naye bowed and turned around. Time passed and Hitsuyō remained still until Naye returned with two beaten girls, chained and on their knees. One had blue haired and what appeared to be two magnets decorating her hair. The other was blond and had her hair arranged in a ponytail.

"So, have you made up your mind?" – Hitsuyō asked, rhetorically. He knew these two prisoners wouldn't easily break.

"Go to Hell!" – Seto spat.

"Do I have to remind you that the only reason I haven't took your Fragments is because I'm making you an offer?" – Hitsuyō said.

"Ah! Like hell we're gonna beg for it." – Solva hissed in her 'evil' mode.

"If you help me defeat the priest, I'll let you live with your Fragments intact." – Hitsuyō offered.

"Oh, yeah? And how do we know you won't kill us once you beat Blade?" – Solva asked but Hitsuyō ignored the question. Seto chuckled.

"Even if we agreed, you really think you can take Blade down? I've overheard some of your lackeys mumbling about how you couldn't take Blade's Fragment. Plus he gave you a nice beating."

The girls grins and the remind of his 'defeat' irritated Hitsuyō but he kept his cool.

"I already dealt with that problem. Now I can remove even the Zero Fragment." – Hitsuyō said. Seto and Solva frowned for a moment but then the blond replied:

"And yet you still need us, hu? How lame."

"Actually, I only want your help because it will make things easier. I can still win even without you two." – Hitsuyō retorted. – "So, your answer stands?"

"Go fuck yourself!" – both girls growled. Hitsuyō sighed and in a matter of seconds took away their Fragments, leaving the girls to pass out on the floor. Seto managed to remain half-conscious for a while.

"You think you're gonna win, hu?" – she gave him a ghost of a smirk. – "Attacking the church last night was a bad move. Now Blade won't rest until he's through with you."

"Which is exactly what I'm looking forward." – Hitsuyō's remark confused Seto. – "Blade and his friends will come here, unaware that it is a trap. I know how Blade and the others think. He is a stubborn and vicious fighter, though he puts his brains to use once in a while. His only weakness is naked little girls with socks. You, for example, would do anything for a great enough wealth. And your friend Solva craves for her total domination of the Black Spot."

"How do you know so much about us?" – Seto asked, wide-eyed.

"Because I was there, watching when your group fought Simeon in the 3rd Shelter!" – Hitsuyō waved with his hand. – "Now sleep."

Seto fell asleep. Next, Hitsuyō summoned Naye back.

"Have someone take them back to their cell. They no longer need 24 hour surveillance; I've removed the Fragments." – Hitsuyō instructed. – "Next, summon our captains to be here in one hour. We have a new target to hunt."

"As you wish, Hitsuyō-sama." – Naye replied.

_One hour later…_

"Hitsuyō-sama, are you sure about this?" – the captain asked. The leader of the Needful had just announced that most of their forces would be sent to the far North of the Blackspot.

"Yes I am. A small army of rogue Needlesses is hiding in that part. They think we don't know of their survival." – Hitsuyō said in a stern voice. And so the Needful obeyed. Only a skeleton of security remained behind in the hide out. Naye and a few Needful stood with Hitsuyō while the captains and most of their soldiers went away.

That mission he spoke of was fake! He only wanted to drive as many of his followers as he could away from the hide out. He didn't tell anyone that he knew Blade and the others would attack the hide out soon. Not even Naye knew.

"_With the absence of most of the Needful, I can use the full extensity of my powers without no worry of been seen…Blade, when we meet again, you'll lose everything._"

_The next day, at the church…_

"Everything's ready and packed." – Gido said. The group was ready to leave. Gido and Terruyama were carrying back packs with small devices that Kanna and Disk made last night. Those would be their main trump against the Needful.

"The whole gang is good to go." – Terruyama remarked, then frowning. – "Too bad we couldn't find Seto, Solva and Cruz."

"I don't think we would find my brother, anyway." – Aruka said in a monotonous tone. – "His Guild said he disappeared 4 years ago, in a journey to another Black Spot. My guess is that the Needful got to him, long ago."

"And doesn't that bothers you a little?" – Terruyama asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"No."

"You really are a heartless bitch." – Terruyama began turning away when he noticed something. – "Hold on a sec…You said the Needful got to him? Why would they do that if Cruz isn't a Needless?"

Blade, Eve and Disk gave each other knowing looks. They had never told anyone the truth about their journey into the past when they met Negi. So Disk chose to tell half-truth.

"The truth is…after Arclight's defeat we discovered Cruz was a telepathic Missing Link Needless. Turned out he had forgotten he was a Needless because of his bastard of a father. To give you the abridged version, Cruz went berserk and killed his father and erased his and Aruka's memories about his power, unconsciously."

Terruyama gave Aruka an inquiring look. She didn't seem half as surprised as he was.

"You don't look too surprised about this."

"I already remembered everything, a few days after Arclight died. Cruz's dormant fragment was reawakening when he _died_…"

"You mean when you killed him." – Terruyama commented. He obviously didn't like her. Aruka ignored him.

"…That's what stopped me the second time. His fragment was active again." – Aruka said. Kanna, Aiko and Gido merely stood in the sidelines hearing the conversation.

"Less chit chat, more marching." – Aiko said.

"Wait." – Setsuna said, she and her sisters climbing down the stairs.

"Look what the cat dragged out." – Eve commented. – "So what gave you girls the wakeup call?"

"We wanna go with you, Onii-chan!" – Mio squealed. Blade's pupils turned into two pink hearts. Eve stomped on his foot before the perv priest could act.

"Hitsuyō took away what we were. We want to make him pay!" – Setsuna declared.

**«Ditto that!»**

"Good to know you girls finally popped out of the whole gloomy routine." – Blade grinned. – "That's the Stripes we all love to hate."

"I've told you my name isn't Stripes!" – Setsuna growled.

_A while later…_

Blade and his group were in the dome, concealing behind the debris and chunks of concrete that were once the Simeon building. They could see the entrance to the elevator but there was none guarding it.

"I'm not detecting any life-form in the proximities nor any sort of CCTV." – Disk said, analyzing with her visor.

"Then we can go." – Kanna said. The group moved and Disk entered the metal box and began hacking into the system.

"This will take a while." – in about 30 minutes, the cyborg completed the hacking. – "Ok, I'm done."

"Everyone take their devices." – Kanna said and Gido and Terruyama began distributing the small metal objects they brought on their backpacks. The small machines were Kanna's and Disk's invention which would give them a fighting chance.

"This is gonna be a little cramped." – Disk shrugged ad everyone tried to fit into the elevator. – "I'll take us to the…AH!"

"What is it?" – Aiko asked.

"Someone is touching on my tights."

"Oh, that's my foot." – Aruka said. They made their tight descend when the elevator doors opened, the team could see they were in an arena. There were benchesaround it for people to assist like in a football stadium.

"What is this? The Needful like watching sports?" – Terruyama asked.

"Forget that. Where is everybody?" – Blade whispered. – "What kind of hide out has no security?"

"You think they're gone?" – Eve asked. At the opposite side of the room there was a corridor.

"We better move on." – Setsuna said. The group walked towards the corridor, Aruka, Eve and Blade in the lead. When the first three had crossed the entrance a thick metal door closed, locking Aruka, Eve and Blade in the corridor. The rest was locked out in the arena.

"Oh, shit!" – Terruyama growled, punching the door. – "Little Boy!"

No flame came and those weren't the only bad news.

"Guys, we've got company." – Aiko urged. Several hatches opened in the ceiling of the arena and Needful came out led by Naye.

"So you vermin decided to walk right into the wolf's lair? Unwise move." – the ninja girl chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. We've got something to say about that." – Terruyama grinned. He and the others activated their devices.

On the other side, Aruka tried to melt the door but to no avail. Blade's Power Fragment had no effect at all, too.

"Don't bother, you three. Your Fragments have no effect when I'm around." – Hitsuyō's voice sounded through the intercom.

"Where are you, coward son of a bitch?!" – Blade roared.

"In the -2 level. I'm waiting."

Blade ran to the end of the corridor where the stairs would take in to the lower level.

"Wait, that's obviously a trap!" – Aruka warned.

"Since when has that stop me? That bastard is asking for it." – Blade ran, with Eve and Aruka right behind him. They arrived at the -2 level where Hitsuyō was expecting them in the corridor.

"So you're here, as I expected."

"Cut the whole omniscient crap you piece of shit! You made a very bad move locking yourself in here with us." – Blade roared.

"Are you sure? Haven't you wondered why the base is so deserted?" – Hitsuyō asked, rhetorically.

"What's that?" – Aruka questioned, suspicious.

"I've sent almost every one of my followers into a fake mission. By driving away most of them, I can use my powers freely with no worry of been discovered." – Hitsuyō revealed.

"Yeah, afraid that everyone finds out you're a Needless, hu?" – Eve retorted. Hitsuyō frowned behind his mask, but remained silent.

"Don't bother to deny it, Disk found out you have Eden Seed in your body. That means you're a Needless!" – Blade smirked. – "Though what I don't get it why you turn against your own equals."

"Why, you ask?" – Hitsuyō – "I hate them. I hate every Needless for stealing the powers they have."

Blade's eyes went wide. Once again, those were words Arclight had said.

"_Wait, this creep couldn't be Arclight, could he?"_ – Blade thought. But Hitsuyō wasn't finished.

"But above all, I hate Needless for what they did to me. All they have given me is despair. Even my own Fragment gave nothing but misery and despair. And now, all that despair I suffered is my weapon. The weapon I used to attain my power." – Hitsuyō told. Blade laughed.

"So you turn against everyone else just because you were bullied? Ah! You're just like Arclight; a softy spoiled s. o. b.! Why don't you go running to your mommy's skirt?"

"Why don't you make me a favor and bow down?" – Hitsuyō said and the three enemies did as he said, their movements controlled by the Needful. Hitsuyō walked towards the paralyzed trio.

"Gotcha!" – Blade grinned when Hitsuyō was right in front of him and pressed the button of the device Disk and Kanna made for him. Hitsuyō was catapulted backwards by an unseen force, much to his surprised. That unfocused him and Blade, Eva and Aruka were freed from his grip. Hitsuyō landed on the ground of the long corridor.

"What? What was that?" – Hitsuyō asked, startled.

"A little toy Kanna and Disk worked for us. Thanks to this, you can't come within 100 meters from us!" – Eve bragged.

"It's based on my Magnetic World but since it's not a Fragment, you can't block it. It's design to repel Needful." – Blade said.

"Good for me I can block Fragment from kilometers away." – Hitsuyō replied, getting up.

"Too bad you can't take away Fragments without coming close to us." – Blade mocked, cracking his fingers.

"Then, why don't you come close to me?" – Hitsuyō whispered.

"With pleasure!" – Blade ran towards his enemies preparing a fist.

"Wait for me!" – Eve began running but Aruka stopped her.

"Hold on. We'll be no good if we join the fight without our Fragments. Blade's the only one who has a chance. If he manages to distract Hitsuyō I may be able to strike him with my Heat Explosion from here."

"Suit yourself, but I'm not gonna stay here and let Blade have all the fighting." – Eve joined Blade nonetheless.

_Up in the level -1…_

"Lieutenant, we might have to withdraw. We can't get in range to block their Fragments." – one of the Needful shouted.

"No, we never retreat in the face of the enemy unless Hitsuyō-sama says so!" – Naye growled in anger at her subordinate and at the enemies who were winning. Terruyama on the other hand was grinning in joy. Kanna's and Disk's inventions prevented the Needful to come close enough to them. Because of that, they were unable to block their Fragments. Terruyama and Aiko were winning with long range attacks.

"Little Boy!"

"Zeus Javelin!"

It was hard to escape the flames and lightning. Or the small laser fired from Kanna's robotic suit.

"Did you know he's a Needless too?" – Setsuna retorted from the sidelines.

"The hell did you say?" – Naye hissed her voice gaining a murderous tone.

"That's true. He's a Needless like us. He's using his power to take away Fragments." – Kanna replied. – "You didn't actually believe that power was granted by God, did you?"

"You scoundrels! How dare you to taint Hitsuyō-sama's name with those slanders!" – the ninja roared, running towards them.

"Oh, just shut the hell up!" – the lightning and fire Needless roared back, combining their powers. – "Zeus Scorching Wrath!"

Flames surrounded by lightning hit the Needful, killing most of them and knocking out the others.

"We won!" – Gido was surprised with what he said. Until now, they had never scored a total victory against the Needful.

"Let's move on." – Kanna fired a small missile to the door which was blown sky high.

_Half an hour before…_

Hitsuyō was never very good at hand-to-hand combat. He relied on his powers to paralyze his enemies. But this time, he knew that if he tried to hold Eve and Blade, they would trigger those devices of theirs again before he could paralyze their fingers. He was glad Aruka was at the sidelines, observing waiting for a chance to attack.

"A scrawny bastard like you who has no muscles will get tired of dancing around soon!" – Blade taunted. – "Looks like I don't really need any fragment to beat you."

"This is enough!" – Hitsuyō's body unleashed a wave of dark purple light. Stupefied, Eve and Blade were pushed away. The dark light somehow drained them of most their energy.

"The hell… was that?" - Blade asked, trying to stand up. – "I feel weaker."

"Me too!" – Eve grimaced. Hitsuyō advanced on them with a vengeance. He stopped, surrounded by four columns of fire.

"Agnishwattas Conduction!" – Aruka shouted. – "You two get out of here! I'll hold him off!"

"So now you decide to help, hu?" – Blade frowned.

"No time to argue, GO!" – the green haired shouted and they left. Blade carried Eve on his shoulder, since she was weaker than him.

"Damn it!" – Hitsuyō blocked Aruka's power and to subdue her, but Eve and Blade were already gone to the lower levels. Aruka was now on her knees, incapable of moving a finger.

"That was very noble of you, sacrificing yourself to let them escape. Just like when you _sacrificed_ you own life to allow your little brother to escape that Testament, right?" – Hitsuyō asked in a neutral voice, with a slight hint of accusation.

"What?" – Aruka asked, startled that he knew about that. – "How do you know that?"

Hitsuyō didn't answer; he simply pressed his thumb into her forehead and took away her Fragment. Aruka felt something within her been pulled and disconnected. But she felt something else, too. It was a familiar sensation she thought she would never feel again. It was _him_!

"You…It's you!" – Aruka gasped, ready to pass out.

"So you still remember that." – Hitsuyō whispered.

**Next chapter we will see who's hiding behind the mask. It's a promise. Next chapter, Hitsuyō's face and name will be revealed.**


	9. Revelations of Despair

**NEEDFUL REVOLUTION**

**(Bold) -** Author Notes.

"_Italic" - _thoughts.

_Italic and centered_ - transitions.

Underlined – Spells.

_Italic - _Flashback.

_Italic and Underlined__ - _Flashback narrated by characters.

**«Bold»** - Words on Kuchinashi's board.

**«****Bold and Underlined****»** - Words crossed out on Kuchinashi's board.

**Hitsuyō's identity is finally revealed! Read and review please!**

**Chapter 9: Revelations of Despair**

Hitsuyō had just thrown Aruka into her cell. He didn't even bother to chain her up. He walked back to the top levels, where he would take care of his other guests. Hitsuyō could afford to let Eve and Blade remain in hide, before he went looking for them.

"Hu?" – Hitsuyō turned around. For a moment he had felt _something_. The Needful dismissed it as nothing and went on his way. A door cell next to the one Aruka was place in opened and Eve peeked outside.

"The coast is clear." – Eve whispered. She and Blade exited the cell they had been hiding in and break into Aruka's. What they didn't expect was to see two other girls inside: Solva and Seto.

"Blade!"

"Eve!"

"You guys? What are you doing here?" – Eve asked.

"We're on vacation! What the hell do you think?" – Solva snarled. – "Help us out!"

"Why aren't you restrained?" – Blade asked. Now that he thought about it, Seto and Solva seemed relatively fine, for someone who had been locked up for a long time. Both seemed in good health. Aruka wasn't even badly beaten up. The 3 girls gave him bitterlooks. – "Oh, I get it. Hitsuyō got you, hu?"

"Yeah…" – Seto said, standing up.

"You three don't look _too bad_ for someone who has been locked up." – Eve stated.

"Yeah… that's something that doesn't add up." – Solva commented. – "Even after he took the Fragments of the other prisoners, Hitsuyō had them locked in maximum security. But he didn't had us chained or tortured neither before nor after he stole our powers."

"So why are you been given the _special treatment_?" – Blade questioned but the girls shrugged.

"I know why." – Aruka whispered. It was the first time she spoke ever since they found her. She hadn't even moved, simply laying down and staring at her feet. – "I know who Hitsuyō is. I recognized him."

That statement took a while to sink into the minds of the others. By the look on their faces, none of them could believe what she said. Then Blade remembered something:

"It was you! You were the fire Needless that scared Hitsuyō's face, right?"

"The truth is…" – Aruka confessed.

_In the meantime…_

"Great job, oh fearless leader." – Aiko snarled at Terruyama. – "Nice going walk right into a trap!"

"How the freaking hell was I supposed to know?" – Terruyama growled in response. The whole team was been held immobile by Hitsuyō paralyzing grip. After he put Aruka in her cell, the masked young man set a trap for Terruyama's group on the -2 level. He kept hidden in one of the dorms and when they showed up, Hitsuyō immediately commanded them to drop their devices and stand down.

"I think you're all facing your inner demons, aren't you?" – Hitsuyō asked, casually.

"The hell are you talking about?" – Aiko growled.

"Needlesses' only purpose is to sow the seeds of despair. Your Fragments spread misery to the world. Now you are facing that same despair."

Hitsuyō made a gesture and Terruyama, Aiko and Kanna walked towards him, while the others were kept still. The 3 Needlesses stopped and bowed against their will to Hitsuyō. The villain put his thumb the forehead of the blue-haired girl.

"You will now be cleansed of your impurity."

"Deep shits like you make the ladies puke!" – a voice everyone knew roared. Hitsuyō dropped Aiko without taking her power. Blade had just come from the lower level with Eve, Seto and Solva.

"Why don't you drop the all crap about been sent by God and take off that mask?" – Blade smirked.

"It's over! No-Pantie Skankie told us who you are!" – Eve shouted aiming her drill at him.

"I have to admit, I was stunned when she said your true name. But I guess it's in your bloodline." – Seto commented. Hitsuyō frown at this but it didn't bother him. The battle was almost over, anyway.

"I knew she had figured it out. After all, she and I travelled through the Blackspot for a long time." – Hitsuyō stated, reaching for the back of his mask and undoing the knot that attached it to his face. Hitsuyō dropped his mask, no longer needing it. Everyone, but Aiko, Kanna and the four new comers, gasped.

"It's…" – Gido said.

"No. Freaking. Way!" – Terruyama shouted.

**«I don't believe it.»**

"Eh! Eh! The villain finally shows his face." – Blade chuckled. – "Long time no see, _Cruz_. You've gotten a little taller."

There stood 17-year-old Cruz Schild looking at his _companions_ with a neutral look. Neither showing anger, satisfaction, hatred nor compassion.

"Cruz-kun _is_ Hitsuyō!" – Mio squealed.

"You know this guy?" – Kanna asked.

"Yeah, he's…_was_ our friend." – Terruyama said, still dumbfound to see their enemy was Cruz all along.

"_Now I see…"_ – Setsuna remembered the experience she had in Evangeline's house, with Cruz's new found powers, during their stay at Madora. – "_Cruz was able to paralyze me, back then."_

"Why…why did you do all this?" – Disk asked.

"Yeah! You disappear for 4 years and then show up again to kill us! What's wrong with you?" – Terruyama growled.

"And how did you managed to trick the Needful? Haven't they seen you without that mask?" – Gido asked, fairly curious.

"Whenever I took off my mask, I created an illusion of a scar to convince everyone my story was real. An easy trick to pull." – Cruz replied, neutrally.

"Illusion?" – Terruyama asked. How far could Cruz's power go?

"You want to know my reasons? Fine." – Cruz said, glancing at Blade. – "Aruka probably told you everything so why don't you tell the story, Blade?"

"Fine then. It all began in the cell where we found Aruka…" – Blade narrated.

_Blade's Flashback:_

_ "It was you! You were the fire Needless that scared Hitsuyō's face, right?"_

"_The truth is I am Hitsuyō's sister." – Aruka confessed, much to everyone's amazement._

"_Hold on…are you saying Hitsuyō is…" – Seto half-asked._

"_Yes, he and Cruz are the same person."_

"_Did you know he is Yamada all along?"_

"_No, only when he took my Fragment I recognized the grip of his mind."_

"_That's bullcrap! Cruz doesn't have any power." – Solva hissed._

"_He does. He's a Telepathic Needless." – Blade retorted. – "We discovered it 4 years ago."_

"_It all began with our Needless paternal grandparents. Our grandma had Agnishwattas and our grandpa had Telepathy. Their son – our father – was born with the Agnishwattas…"_

Cruz: Hold on a second! Aruka is having a flashback in Blade's Flashback?!

Blade: Just shut the hell up and listen…

_Aruka's Flashback:_

_Our father, named Jo, married our mother Asuria and I was born two months later. Cruz came 7 years later. Back in those days, we had a good live isolated from the rest of the Blackspot. Our father wasn't the bastard he would turn out to be. That lasted until Cruz 9__th__ birthday._

_That gradually brought out a different side of our father. He began training us to dominate our Fragments like the masters our grandparents were. He accepted no excuses, no failures._

_"Cruz! Try harder! By now you should already feel my thoughts!" – Jo berated Cruz. Our father was training us, but Cruz's case was harder since Jo never had his power. Even though Cruz was only 9, that didn't stop Jo from been an ass to him._

_"Dad, he'll get it. He just needs time." – as usual, my words always fell in deaf ears._

_"Don't talk back to me, Aruka! Your weakling brother has to master his Fragment, like you have to master yours."_

_"Jo, that's enough." – that was our mother, Asuria. She had just overheard our father's yells._

_"Asuria, we are just training." – Jo muttered._

_"Yes, I could see that from Cruz's face!" – Cruz ran to mother's arms, whining. Needless to say, Jo didn't like that. After that day, he took us on a supposed journey to the nearest village. During that voyage, he told us the true reason. He said our mother wanted to bottle up our potential so he would start taking us into other so-called travels for training us in secret. He forced us to keep the truth from our mother._

_Those trips into training were getting more and more unbearable. There were times we stayed out of the house for two weeks. Nonetheless, Cruz and I were prodigies. In less than 4 months, I could vaporize rocks 3 times bigger than me. Cruz had mastered our grandpa's favorite technique: mind control. We had managed to reach the potential of our grandparents, like Jo wanted us to. But that wasn't enough. He wanted our minds to be shaped into those of perfect assassins, so he demanded we started killing other people. Cruz and I weren't eager to do that, but we had grown cold from all the time we spent with that bastard Jo. One night, we were watching a group of thugs camping._

_"Aruka, go." – Jo wanted me to attack first so that Cruz could watch and learn. I jumped right in the middle of them and melted most of them. Meanwhile, Jo turned to Cruz._

_"Now, you go Cruz."_

_"But, they're…people."_

_"I said go! Do as I told you Cruz! Kill them." – but Cruz didn't move. He just stood there, panicking. That was until he saw one of thugs sneaking behind me with a knife. I hadn't seen him and he was about to stab me in the back._

_"Sister!" – Cruz instantly paralyzed the man and killed him with a mind burst that fried his neurons. He had killed someone, not because Jo told him but to protect me._

_"Very good, son. Very good!" – Jo patted Cruz in the shoulder, but my brother's eyes never left the man's he had killed._

_Things only got worse from there on out. Jo took us on more killing sprees. Our mother began getting suspicious from Cruz's silent look whenever we returned home. She knew something was going on but never confronted our father. Then one day, Jo took us to the very edge. He put us to fight each other. He didn't even care if we killed each other.._

_"Now, you two fight." – Jo commanded._

_"No." – I burst. I've had enough of that bastard._

_"What?"_

_"I'm sick of using my power to hurt others. I saw the look on those people I burned." – back then I actually cared for other people; I was naïve. – "I don't want to do the same to Cruz."_

_"You little runt! Fight your brother, NOW!"_

_"No!"_

_"I'm gonna give you a lesson you won't forget. AGNISHWAT…Arrghhh!" – he screamed, his hand twisting moving against his will. Without control, his body purposely fell on its knees and was paralyzed. It was Cruz's doing._

_"Stay away from her!" – Cruz said with a soft but angry voice. It was the first and only time I heard him talking like that._

_"How dare you mind control me?" – Jo shouted._

_"I saw what you want us to be. I saw it in your mind." – Cruz voice showed more anguish than anger. – "You want us to be your servants to help you conquer a piece of the Blackspot to you."_

_"What? What are you talking about, Cruz?" – I asked, puzzled at the time. It was true, though. Cruz had been scanning Jo's mind bit by bit, a few days before._

_"Dad wants us to be strong so he can rule our sector!"_

_"You little maggot! How dare you peek into my mind!?"_

_"Jo, you are a monster!" – that new voice came from behind us. We three saw our mother standing there._

_"Mommy!" – Cruz squealed._

Setsuna: Hold on. In Cruz's version of the story, he had no mother. And things didn't happen exactly like this.

Blade: That's because Cruz only told you almost the whole truth.

_"I knew you were doing something I would never approve. But this?!" – mother was angry. Angry like I had never seen her. – "You have crossed all the lines. Cruz let him go. Let's get away from this… this _man_, kids. The three of us."_

_"Run away. But to where?" – I asked, though I really didn't care so long I could stay away from Jo._

_"You're not going anywhere!" – Jo growled. He looked at Cruz and I. – "I made you two what you are. You're mine!"_

_"They are your children, Jo! Not your tools for world domination!" – Asuria hissed._

_"Let's go." – mother said and Cruz let go of Jo's mind, leaving him weakened on his knees. We walked away with our mother but none of us had realized how much thirst for power our father had. He attacked our mother from behind._

_"Agnishwattas!" – Jo shouted. I was barely able to block that. Mother was struck in the back and I in my arm. We were both alive but were knocked down. Cruz was on the ground by mother's side._

_"You bitch! I always knew you would make them weak!" – Jo advanced on mother. Cruz refused to live her side._

_"Cruz…run!" – she cried out._

_"No I don't…" – that was it. Cruz unconsciously made a mind burst that killed both our parents. When I got up, mother was dead and Cruz crying at her side._

_"I killed mommy."_

_"Cruz, it wasn't your fault."_

_"I…don't want to be a Needless, anymore."_

_"Cruz we have to go. Nothing will bring mother back."_

_"I DON'T WANT MY FRAGMENT!" – that unleashed another mind burst that erased our memories of the last 4 months, along with having Cruz's Fragment locked away and damaged. We remembered nothing of Cruz's fragment, only that Jo put us through hell and that he trained me harshly._

_End of Aruka's Flashback_

_ "Sorry what were you saying? I was fantasizing while you made that whole speech. Can you repeat it?" – Blade said, making Aruka fall anime style._

_ "You fucking bastard. I just told you mine and Cruz's childhood story and you claim you were thinking about little lolis!" – Aruka roared, steaming._

_ "But I still don't get it why Yamada is doing this?" – Eve wondered._

_ "Isn't it obvious?" – Seto frowned. – "His father that he hated was a Needless. Cruz was put through that hellish _training_ because _he _was a Needless. His Fragment accidentally killed his mother. The Arclight's Four Great Ones killed his friends of the Resistance. Arclight made everyone's life in the Blackspot into a living hell. I'm not psychologist, but I think it's pretty clear he thinks all Needless and Fragments are evil and must be wiped out."_

_ "Wow, Seto! How did you figure all that out without been a psychologist?" – Eve questioned._

_ "It's called common sense, Eve. You're dumber today than you usually are." – Blade retorted._

_ "Ok, so now we know why he's doing this. Let's just go." – Eve said. They exited the cell, except Aruka who didn't even get up._

_ "You coming?" – Blade asked._

_ "No, if Cruz find I'm missing, he'll know his identity has been exposed. Go." – Aruka said._

_End of Blade's flashback._

"And this was the only thing No-Pantie-Skankie's was good for this fanfic." – Blade muttered. - "Now that everything is explained, let's rock and roll!"

Blade leaped over Cruz with Eve and her trademark drill and Seto wielding her sword. Cruz simply gazed at them and the 3 Needlesses stopped on their tracks.

"It won't be that easy, Blade. You can't learn my Fragment by watching it. And your Byakugou won't be of any use to you if you can't get near me." – Cruz then added. – "And even if you managed to use your Byakugou, I don't know if that would work since my power doesn't come from my damaged Fragment alone."

"What…do you mean by that?" – Gido asked. Cruz gave a quick puzzled glance. Then it hit him! – "_Oh, so they haven't told anyone else about the whole World-Tree-adventure."_

Cruz frowned and put Terruyama, Gido, Seto, Solva, Kanna and Aiko to sleep. Only the girl squad, Disk, Eve and Blade were still awakening.

"I just remembered we had agreed not to tell anyone about our travel to the past. Now he can speak freely." – Cruz said.

"It was that vampire gothic loli who taught you to do this, hu?" – Blade growled through clenched teeth.

"Yeah. This is why I sought her help. She could train me to regain my telepathic powers through dark magic. You're not just facing a Needless; you're up against a dark mage as well."

"How can you do this?" – Setsuna asked, revolted. They had been defeated so easily and still hadn't lost their Fragments only because Cruz was making a conversation.

"I think I know how…" – Disk running a scan through Cruz. She then analyzed the three former Needlesses still conscious. – "He doesn't take away powers. He just blocks them permanently. He must have the ability to plant limiters in his victims' brains that block the Fragments from been activated. Yes…I can detect them…you three have those telepathic implants in your brains."

"Correct. That was the perfect way I found of wiping out Needlesses. If I had started killing them off, I would trigger an all-out war. And unlike Arclight, I don't have the power or the resources to fight it." – Cruz said this with a tone of disappointment.

"Why are you doing all this? How can you think Needless are evil when you're one?" – Eve asked. Cruz sighed silently before answering that.

"I've lied a bit; it's not Needless that I despise. It's their Fragments. They are a power humans were never meant to have. This revolution I created is necessary, hence the name Hitsuyō **(1)**. Fragments make Needless act even more savagely when they're using them. Look at Solva; her 'evil' personality only takes control when she's using her power." – Cruz then looked at Blade. – "You Blade were a normal, kind kid before you got your Zero Fragment, remember?"

"Ah! Good point!" – Blade chuckled. – "Which reminds me that you're also using _your_ power right now. Makes me wonder if you're not the one acting like a maniac right now."

"This comes from the guy who lives and fights obsessed to get into the pants of lolis wearing nothing but socks." – Cruz chuckled back, truly humored. Then he adopted his serious look again. – "But it's not my power guiding me to do this. It's my despair. The despair that tormented me ever since my mother died up until Arclight's defeat."

"Who would have guessed you would start saying crap about despair. What happened to the 'work-hard' hope crap you always spoke about?" – Blade retorted.

"Delusional hope. That's the only good thing Arclight ever said. No matter how hard you fight or many times you try, hope doesn't exist. Blade, this is the despair that gave me my strength. My master, Evangeline-sama knew of this." – Cruz then recalled when he met Evangeline.

_Cruz's Flashback:_

_ "If what you seek is the power to change the environment around you by force then Dark Magic is what you must learn." – Evangeline explained. – "But why are you so desperate to attain this power? I already know why you want it. But I don't understand why your cause is so important to you."_

_ "It's my despair guiding me." – Cruz confessed. – "There are three despairs I suffered until now that guided me to this path. The despair of losing the one who loved me" – Cruz remembered his mother, killed by his own Fragment. – "The despair of losing the one I care about." – Cruz remembered his friends of the Resistance killed by Arclight's Four Great Ones. – "The despair of having no one else left to love." – Cruz remembered when he felt alone after he thought his sister died, only to learn she was a traitor._

_ "Up until that, I always thought there was hope if you just kept looking for it. But after Arclight's defeat I realized we only defeated him by sheer luck, not hope." – that was true; if Arclight's Eden Seed hadn't go berserk, he would have wipe them out in a blink. – "After that day, I fully embraced despair, knowing that the world will never be a just place."_

_ "However, when I embraced despair, I ended up meeting you master. Which finally opened my eyes that the despair is the only path I have, the greatest weapon I have and the strongest shield I possess. Now I can no longer feel despair. Will you teach me how to sow this despair to those who gave it to me?"_

_ Evangeline just stood there hearing every word. He face was neutral until she closed her eyes and made a taunting grin, exhibiting her fangs._

_ "That was the lamest most gothic speech I've ever heard. You ever wondered if you say a word enough times, it loses its meaning? Because you just killed the meaning of the word 'despair' more times than I can count." – she opened her eyes and smirked. – "But that was convincing enough. I will teach you."_

_End of Flashback._

"So despair is your weapon, hu?" – Blade muttered. – "That was the sappiest, most crybaby flashback I've ever heard, _Yamada_."

"Oh, so now you're calling me Yamada, again." – Cruz noted.

"I've just lost the respect I had for you, kid."

"Like I could care less about your respect." – Cruz muttered, frowning. – "We already talked enough. It's time to remove those Fragments of yours."

"So what happened to the all 'give the despair back to the ones how gave you'? Or was that just talk?" – Blade asked, which caught Cruz puzzled. The girls also gave him a confused look.

"What's that?" – the Needless/dark mage whispered.

"You said you were going to makes us Needlesses suffer the despair you suffered. Why don't you start with me, or don't you have the guts to keep your word?" – Blade taunted.

"Onii-chan!" – Mio squealed.

"Don't provoke him, Blade!" – Eve cried out.

"You moron!" – Setsuna hissed.

"Fine then! If you're so eager for it!" – Cruz increased his telepathic grip on Blade's mind and showed every last bit of memories he had of his tragic moments. The sorrow was unmatched like Blade had never seen of felt. It was if it was really his own life and despair playing right before his eyes. However, that didn't make his cry out in any physical or emotional agony. He _laughed_.

"What?! How can you be laughing?" – Cruz shouted.

"You just dig your own grave, Yamada. This is what I wanted you to do. To give me every piece of your mind." – Blade laughed like a maniac.

"To accomplish what?" – Cruz asked.

"This: Learned it!" – Blade roared. Everyone gasped. Cruz was invaded by a feeling of surprise and then disbelief. It couldn't be!

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" – Blade laughed standing up despite Cruz's mind control.

"Blade!" – Eve smiled.

"He did it?" – Disk was stunned.

"How did you learn my Fragment? I am a Missing Link!" – Cruz shouted.

"You dumbass! My Byakugou doesn't copy Fragments, my brain does that on his own. It just gives me access to the enemy's mind. You had me paralyzed so tightly that I figured you weren't bothering to block my Zero Fragment. But I couldn't bring myself close to your mind so I had to bring your mind close enough to me, full on." – Blade growled, cracking his fists. – "Even though your Fragment is damaged, I copied enough to gain a medium immunity to your paralyzing and Fragment blocking. Now there's no way you can beat!"

Blade leaped high into the air and prepared an inhibited version of Terruyama's attack.

"Vulcan Shock Ignition!" – Blade growled. – "You thought that by embracing despair you would never feel any of it? Guess again, Yamada! I am _your_ new despair!"

"I will never again…" – Cruz said in a sorrowful, raging voice. – "feel DESPAIR! Tenebrosi Fame! Niger Hole!** (2)**"

A sort of small black hole formed from Cruz's left hand and the Vulcan Shock Ignition was harmlessly sucked into the black hole.

"Say what?" – Blade shouted in disbelief.

"Somnum exterreri solebat iubebant!** (3)**" – Cruz shouted and dark appendages erupted from the ground beneath the priest and strapped him to the ground.

"The hell is this?!" – Blade growled.

"You thought Evangeline-sama only thought me one kind of magic? I asked her to teach a few dark spells that could come in handy." – Cruz said. – "These techniques are nothing related to my Fragment, so you can neither shield yourself from them nor copy them."

"Bastard!" – Eve spat. Cruz ignored her.

"I have to admit I'm impressed. Even when in face with my despair you still preserved your hope. Too bad it's delusional hope. It made you no good." – Cruz walked closer to the strapped priest. – "Say goodbye to your Fragment and your _hope_."

Cruz placed his thumb on Blade's forehead. The Byakugou once again battled Cruz invasion of Blade's mind. This time, however, the Needful used all his power to break through the Byakugou's defense and reach into the core of Blade's mind. The priest couldn't avoid screaming as he felt several neurons in his brain been re-arranged. Cruz finished the process and dropped the powerless priest on the ground, cancelling the binding spell. It wouldn't be necessary from now on. Adam Blade had lost all of his power.

"It's over, Blade. I won." – Cruz concluded.

**( 1 ) – Hitsuyō is Japanese for necessary.**

**( 2 ) – It's Latin for Obscure Hunger! Black Hole!**

**( 3 ) – It's Latin for Nightmare Bidding.**

**Blade lost his powers. It's the end of the line for him. Sorry!**


	10. The Miracle of Hope

**NEEDFUL REVOLUTION**

**(Bold)** Author Notes.

"_Italic" _thoughts.

_Italic and centered_ transitions.

_Italic _Flashback.

_Italic and Underlined_Flashback narrated by characters.

**«Bold»** Words on Kuchinashi's board.

**«****Bold and Underlined****»** Words crossed out on Kuchinashi's board.

**I changed the previous chapter. I thought the Anzo girl had just been brought out of the blue so I erased that part and replaced with 'friends from the Resistance'.**

**Sorry if Blades sounds a little of a sap in this fict. But in the manga, he admitted Cruz as his little brother. So I mixed things a little.**

**Chapter 10: The Miracle of Hope**

Cruz placed his thumb on Blade's forehead. The Byakugou once again battled Cruz invasion of Blade's mind. This time, however, the Needful used all his power to break through the Byakugou's defense and reach into the core of Blade's mind. The priest couldn't avoid screaming as he felt several neurons in his brain been re-arranged. Cruz finished the process and dropped the powerless priest on the ground, cancelling the binding spell. It wouldn't be necessary from now on. Adam Blade had lost all of his power.

"It's over, Blade. I won." – Cruz concluded.

"Hitsuyō-sama!" – a voice familiar to all of them shouted. It was filled with indignity and a tone of feeling betrayed. Cruz looked at his second-in-command Naye. She was badly injured and her mask was gone. Her eyes showed anger and a bit of sorrow.

"Everything these Needlesses said is true, isn't it?" – she spat with a tone she had never before used to address her master. – "Your scar is fake and you are Needless! I just saw you!"

Cruz remained silent giving Naye a sideways look. She unsheathed both her swords.

"You traitor. I dedicated my life to you and the cause!" – Naye attacked but Cruz paralyzed her. With a swift movement, Naye was tossed away.

"If you want to live, leave." – Cruz said with a dead serious look. Naye retreated. Cruz didn't like hurting the girl that had been so loyal to him but she left him no choice. Even if she told the rest of the Needful what he was, it didn't matter. The greatest threat to his cause was defeated. Now it only left to clean up the mess. Cruz raised his hand and everyone he had put asleep woke up.

"Hey! What…" – Terruyama woke up with a jolt. He looked at Cruz and then the downed Blade. – "Blade! Come on, man, put yourself together!"

"What happened?" – Kanna yawned.

"Onii-chan lost!"

Everyone sent protests of disbelief and insults. The priest they all thought to be unbeatable had been beaten! But no one could do anything but watch and shout.

Cruz walked towards Kanna and mentally forced her to kneel. Cruz pressed his thumb to her forehead and implanted the neural-block in her brain. The girl whimpered and shook up but didn't scream. Cruz let her go to fall on her knees.

"Kanna!" – Seto cried out. Cruz then moved to Terruyama. Aiko tried desperately to get loose but Cruz's power was bidding her. If only she could move two of her fingers… Cruz came closer and closer to Terruyama. He was about to place his thumb over the orange-haired forehead when…

"Zeus' Javelin!" – Cruz was blocking almost all of her power, but Aiko managed to fire a small electric charge powerful enough to knock Cruz out momentarily.

"Hey, I can move again!" – Terruyama fired up a little boy but Cruz was already standing up and focused. Aiko's little distraction was for nothing.

"I'm impressed." – Cruz admitted, looking at Aiko. – "Even after all of this, you still cling to hope. You're as persistent as Blade."

Cruz's petrifying grip on Aiko was stronger than on anyone else. This time, the villain approached the blue-haired girl.

"You're no better than Arckite!" – Eve hissed.

"It's Arclight!" – everyone else corrected.

"You're ready to hurt the ones who knew you and helped you?! You told Arckite that nobody would forgive him even if he was God! But you're just like him; you just lacked the power he had." – Eve spat with venom. Blade just stood there, weakened and listening.

"You're wrong!" – Cruz protested – "I didn't become like this when I gained my power. I was always planning to wipe out all Fragments after Arclight's defeat. You still remember this, don't you?"

Cruz began removing his elbow-length glove hat covered his left arm. Those who hadn't been in the adventure to Madora gasped. There was Cruz's demonic-looking left arm he forcedly acquired after his training with Evangeline was completed.

"Wow!" – Solva said.

"Freaky!" – Aiko gasped.

"Holy Crap!" – Seto cursed.

"What in the…" – Gido grimaced.

"That's creepy." – Terruyama snarled.

"I began my training with Evangeline because I wanted to change the Blackspot. I already had my devotion to my cause. I only needed to recover the power I had lost." – Cruz whispered giving the arm an empty look.

"What the hell is he talking about?" – Terruyama said. Eve gave Disk and the 3 girls a look.

"Let's just tell them." – Setsuna mumbled. – "The whole secrecy is getting kinda annoying."

"Ok it's like this, guys." – Disk began. – "The truth is 4 years ago, we travelled back in time to a school where a 10-year-old mage gives classes and Cruz learnt dark magic from a loli vampire to compensate from his broken Fragment."

Everyone just stared at her for a few silent seconds until everyone said in union.

"OK!"

"Wait, ok?!" – Disk was stunned. – "So you guys believe it?"

"Yeah, why shouldn't we?" – Terruyama asked.

"I believe it." – Aiko said.

"Me too." – Kanna agreed.

"It sounds like a credible enough explanation." – Gido reasoned.

**«Even you, that you're a scientist, are buying it?»** - Kuchinashi asked with a sweatdrop.

"Time travel sounds like real enough for me." – Seto said.

"But why did you kept this from us for 4 years?" – Solva questioned.

"Because you would find we're crazy." – Mio replied. Cruz just stood there watching the whole scene. They seemed to have forgotten he was there.

"Ok, enough with that." – the green-haired said. He walked back to Eve. – "To answer your question Eve, I'm doing this for the people who have suffered because of Needlesses, not for me. That makes me better than Arclight."

Eve wanted to talk back at him but Cruz's was paralyzing her mouth, too. Blade tried to stand up; he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Cruz walking to Eve and preparing to remove her Fragment.

"Oh, no you won't!" – Blade managed to stand on his feet. He knew he no longer had his power but against all odds, all the logic, Blade shouted:

"Elegant Cyclone!" – despite what anyone would have expected, a small whirlwind gained form in Blade arm and blew Cruz away from Eve before he could seal her Fragment away.

Everyone including Blade was astonished by it. He had just used a Fragment, even after Cruz did his thing on him.

"Impossible." – Cruz whispered in disbelief.

"_The Hell? I just used my Wind fragment! But how? Yamada had my power locked for good…unless"_ – Blade began laughing his trademark maniac laugh. Cruz stood a little nervous. Whenever Blade laughed like that it meant something really nasty was about to happen to his enemy.

"Looks like you ignored the details, Yamada!" – Blade laughed. – "You locked my power just like you did with all those other Needlesses and that was a mistake."

"A mistake? What…" – the Cruz understood what he meant; even though Blade was a Needless with only one Fragment, he could use multiple Fragment. Cruz had only blocked his true Fragment but forget to do the same with the Fragment Blade had already learnt. If Blade could still use his acquired Fragments, he could have a chance of winning.

This sent a chill up his spine. First Blade managed to learn Cruz's Fragment and now he had survived his Fragment-locking technique. And all of this because the priest had _hope_? Could be hope guiding Blade, or was despair trying to turn against Cruz, again?

"_So, has your heart started feeling despair, again?"_ – a voice asked in Cruz's mind. It was Blade! – "_Turns out your locking of my Zero increased even more your contact with my mind. I learned an extra part of your power before you locked away my Fragment."_

_ "I casted my heart aside, long ago! I can no longer feel pain or despair."_ – Cruz growled in his mind, in answer. Then he spoke loudly for all to hear. – "Doesn't matter if you managed to keep your collected Fragments. I'll just lock them away, one by one."

"Then come at me, Yamada. Little Boy!" – Blade roared.

"Tenebrosi Fame! Niger Inane!** (1)**" – a semi-transparent dark fog filled the space. Blade's Little Boy was absorbed into the air itself. – "Energy and force attacks are useless now."

That rid almost all of Blade's Fragments useless.

"So now you plan on making my powers invalid." – Blade muttered.

"I won't let your damn Fragments best me!" – Cruz cried out. – "I will no longer feel despair!"

"You sound pretty nervous for some who can't be affected by despair." – Terruyama commented.

"If you ask me, you've fried a fuse." – Solva stated.

"That leaves me with few attacks, but I can try a trick I've just learned." – Blade grinned. – "I didn't get much of your Fragment but I memorized enough of it to try out this!"

Blade had both hands clasped like a couple of shells, one above the other. A vague blue light formed between his hands. It took Cruz a moment to remember what that was.

"_A mind burst? But for what?"_

"I'm going to use this piece of your power to undo what you have done!"

"No!" – Cruz tried to stop him but too late. Blade fired up a mind burst which dispersed in all directions, striking the former Needlesses and Cruz.

"STOP!" – Cruz shouted, the mind burst forced him to relive the memories he most dreaded. He saw his mother dead…his friends dead…his sister revealed to be Arclight's servant. He whispered inaudible to the flow of memories. – "Please…no more."

"Ouch! My head feels like it's gonna burst!" – Terruyama growled.

"What did you do Blade?" – Seto asked.

"I took out the neural-blocks Yamada planted on your brains. Your Fragments are back." – Blade smirk died a little. – "Though my Zero is still locked away."

"No, anything but Fragments!" – Cruz cried out, his eyes bearing anguish. – "Are you trying to make me taste despair again?"

"You dumbass! You still don't get it." – Blade muttered. – "Then let me teach you. Kandatta String!"

Cruz was wrapped in unbreakable strings, held captive. But he still had one last trick to pull.

"Interminatis Desperatio! **(2)**" – Cruz's unleashed a flow of dark smoke which began invading the memories of his victims. Blade fell on his knees while the rest of his group completely fell on the ground, overwhelmed by their individual anguishes. That was Cruz's most powerful spell; to force the enemy to relive their most sorrowful memories making them surrender to despair.

"I WILL NEVER AGAIN LINGER IN DESPAIR! YOU'LL BE THE ONES TO BE SHROUDED IN DESPAIR!" – Cruz roared totally berserk. – "LOWLY NEEDLESS, PERISH IN ENDLESS DESPAIR AND LEARN YOUR USELESSNESS!"

While the others were groveling on the ground, Blade managed to stand on his feet. He looked at Cruz with his trademark smirk, apparently unaffected by the spell.

"What?! How can you be not affected? Don't you have any memories you dread?" – Cruz questioned.

"Of course I have, but unlike those pieces of shit, I don't dwell in the past. What's done is done and there's no point in arguing with it. I'll always move on. That's why despair can't affect me!" – Blade said. He roared like an animal and both Cruz's spells were cancelled. The flow of bad memories was gone and they could use energy and force fragments again.

"Magnetic World Anti: Yamada!" – Blade repelled Cruz against a wall. The green-haired boy was defeated and he knew it. He felt the same pain in his heart he felt all those times: the pain of despair.

"_Why…why did I had to lose? Why am I feeling this pain in my heart despite me having embraced despair and abandoned my heart? Why am I always been tormented by despair?!"_

_ "No, you moron!" – _Blade growled in Cruz's mind. – _"You never embraced despair. You were searching for hope!"_

_ "What are you saying?"_ – Cruz asked in both anger and sorrow.

_"I was able to knock down your spells because I knew I could win; because I have hope. You survived your dad, your sister's betrayal and the deaths of your buddies and mom because you had hope. Even after all of that you still preserved your hope. That's why you kept moving on and didn't succumb to despair; because your cause gave you hope."_

Cruz gasped silently, hearing Blade's mind-words. Was the hope he had thought he had abandoned within him the whole time? Was there a way for him to live without embracing despair?

"Let's see if this is enough to make you understand." – Blade said in a serious tone. His fists fired up and he created a huge fireball. He only hoped this trick-charade would work.

"Special Attack! Vulcan Shock Little Boy!" – Blade fired his attack, knowing that Cruz's been a Needless would be able to survive it. Cruz screamed as the fire ball hit him. However that also damaged the structure holding the level together. Rumble started to fall down from the ceiling.

"Damn it! The ceiling's coming down!" – Terruyama shouted.

**«Isn't that one of Jaded Teenager?»**

"Graviton!" – Seto and Blade shouted. The debris stopped falling.

"Magnetic World: Anti Debris!" – Solva said.

"Good job." – Gido then looked around. – "Where's Cruz?"

There was big crater where Blade's attack had hit Cruz. But there was no sign of the boy. Blade knew however, that Cruz had definitely survived and not too injured, for that matter.

"Did…finished him?" – Eve asked with a mix of pity and nervousness. Blade didn't answer that.

_Back in -4 level…_

Aruka was half-asleep in her cell until she heard the sound of footsteps and the door was opened.

"Cruz." – Aruka said, neutrally.

"It's over, sister. I'm sorry for what I had to do to you." – Cruz whispered. Aruka sighed.

"I'm sorry I had to tell Blade about your secret. But you had to be stopped, one way or another."

"I know, sister." – Cruz opened the door and said. – "We both made grave mistakes because of our Fragments. But we're both still alive. We can start over together. Please, you're all I have left in the world."

_A few minutes later, on the surface…_

The ground shattered and many figures came up to the surface through the hole. Blade was the first, along with Eve, Terruyama and all the rest.

"That was close, hu?" – Terruyama said. Then the sound of a small explosion was heard. Less than 20 meters away, a Testament came out of the ground with two figures ridding it: Cruz and Aruka.

"It's him!" – Aiko growled.

"Let them leave." – Blade said. The girl gave him a puzzled look. Blade watched as Cruz and Aruka rode away until they were unseen in the horizon.

**( 1 ) – It's Latin for Obscure Hunger! Black Void! **

**( 2 ) – It's Latin for Endless Despair! **

**So the good guys won and Blade got everyone's fragment working again. However that cost him his Zero Fragment. Now Blade can't learn anymore Fragments besides those he has already learnt. Next chapter will be the epilogue. The story is almost over.**


	11. Epilogue

**NEEDFUL REVOLUTION**

**(Bold)** Author Notes.

"_Italic" _thoughts.

_Italic and centered_ transitions.

_Italic _Flashback.

_Italic and Underlined_Flashback narrated by characters.

**«Bold»** Words on Kuchinashi's board.

**«****Bold and Underlined****»** Words crossed out on Kuchinashi's board.

**This fic is finished. The NeedlessxNegima Trilogy is almost done. The next story will be relatively short but no less surprising. We will finally learn who the Second Christ was and why is he influencing the events of the Pasts and Future. But for now, we have the Epilogue.**

**Chapter 11: Epilogue**

The gang was reunited at the church. Gido and Disk were subjecting Blade to some tests to see if his Zero Fragment could be restored. Although they had won and the rest of the gang had their Fragments back, Blade lost his birth Fragment. Now that they knew how Hitsuyō – that is Cruz – erased Fragments, there was a slight chance. That hope was destroyed when Gido came out of the medical room and shook his head, sadly.

"Disk and I tried every in our reach. But, we can't restore Blade's Zero Fragment." – Gido sighed. – "Blade can still use his learned Fragments, but the area of his brain that controls the Zero Fragments is completely blocked. We tried to remove the block but Cruz created defense systems on top of it. If we tried even to touch the block, the brains starts dyeing."

"So there's no way for Onii-chan to get better?" – Mio asked.

"Nothing that is within our capability." – Gido explained. – "Not even the mind burst Blade created took out the block. I think the only one who could do that would be Cruz."

Disk came out of the room with Blade. Everyone was staring at the priest, though he didn't pay them any attention. Blade walked out of the church.

"Blade…" – Eve said but he ignored her. Blade walked outside aimlessly for hours. His mind still trying to wrap itself around the idea that he lost the Fragment he was born with. It was tough to accept it.

In his walk, Blade winded up meeting the World Tree. The large tree that unexplainably grew in the wasteland of the Blackspot towered at least one hundred feet tall. He then saw the spot at the roots of the tree glowing. It was the same spot Cruz located, 4 years ago.

"If it wasn't for this thing, none of this crap would have happened." – Blade muttered. Then, to his much surprise, the spot glittered brighter and a voice spoke. The same voice that told them to find Negi Springfield, 4 years before.

"If you want to recover what you lost, come here two days from now. You may bring two others. You'll know who."

**THE END**

** And so it is done! The second fic of the Trilogy! The third and final story will be a NeedlessxNegima crossover and won't be coming out soon. Wait until January 2013.**


End file.
